Digidestined Lovers Vacation
by daisuke788
Summary: This is about a well desereved vacation for the digidestined - sorry suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1  the good and bad news

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon or any other products in this story.

Chapter 1 - The good and bad news

(happens right after the defeat of Malomyotismon)

"Ah,man that was the best final boss that I've ever fought." Davis said as he layed down on the ground in exhaustion.

Ken laughed upon hearing this,while Kari sighed and said "Davis this isn't a video game.".

"Thank god,cause there would probably be a second form." Davis said.

All of a sudden a light came from the exact place where Malomyotismon had disappeared.

"Oh crap,don't tell me I just jinxed it." Davis said then he did a kip-up and immediatly started to run toward the light.

"Davis,what are you thinking?" Ken cried.

"Nothing,but saving our behinds." Davis said then he leapt toward the light and said "Take this.".

But suddenly Davis was thrown back by some unknown force.

"Ouch." Davis said as he landed near his friends.

"Okay,let's try this again." Davis said as he ran toward the light again.

"Davis wait." Tk said.

"Nope." Davis said as he lunged forward only to have his head caught by someone's hand.

When the light vanished all the Odaiba Digidestined except Davis immediatly reconized who it was.

"Gennai." Tai said.

Gennai looked at Tai and said "Howdy." he then looked at Davis who was swinging wildly.

He sighed and said "Are you done yet Davis?".

Davis looked up at him and immediatly backed off and said "I'm sorry.".

Gennai sighed then said "It's okay *heh* I'm guessing that Davis is your prodocessor Tai.".

"Yeah,why is there a problem with that?" Tai asked.

"No, it's just that he's just got all of your qualitys,he's dense, and probably an idiot when it comes to being romantic just like you." Gennai said.

"Hey,hey that's not cool." Tai said.

"Yeah,but it's true." Gennai said with a grin.

"No it's not." Sora said as she walked up to Tai's side.

"Huh?" Tai asked then he felt Sora's hand intrewine with his.

Sora looked at him and asked "Right Tai-chan?".

Tai sighed then smiled and said "Right." then he gave Sora a quick peck on her cheek.

"Ah,I see the brainless one actually got himself a girlfriend." Gennai said.

"Yeah and I see you don't." Tai said.

"Yeah true,I don't think any human would like to go out with me." Gennai said.

"*Heh* You'd be surprised what looks can do for a guy Gennai." Matt said.

"Really,hm I'll have to look into that." Gennai said.

"I wouldn't,the only girl that Yamato has ever been on a date with is my sister and trust me that's not a good thing." Davis said.

"Hey that's only because you set us up Davis." Matt said.

"Yeah,well it's either that or you would've had to explain to my parents why I was constantly risking my life in a place that would be impossible to explain to them." Davis said.

Matt was speechless.

"He's good." Sora whispered into Tai's ear.

"Yes he is." Tai said then he turned his attention back on Gennai and asked "So whatcha come see us for?".

"Well what do you want to hear first the good news or the bad news?" Gennai asked.

"Give us only the good news please,I really don't want to hear any bad news right now." Davis said.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"What,I hate bad news,what's wrong with that?" Davis asked.

"Nothing,it's just..oh nevermind." Kari said.

Sora giggled lightly which Tai caught onto quickly.

"What's up?" Tai asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing." Sora said.

"You sure?" Tai asked.

"Yeah,why?" Sora asked.

"Oh,nothing." Tai said.

"Okay,whatever." Sora said.

Gennai sighed then said "Okay back to the main subject,first you all will be going on a two year vacation.".

"Really,cool" Tai and Davis said.

"Wait what about school?" Kari asked.

Tai and Davis both glared at Kari.

"What?" Kari asked.

"You have to be such a party pooper don't you?" Davis asked.

"Ah,sorry." Kari said then she put her head down.

Davis saw this and walked over to her,put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's okay,I was just joking with you.".

"Well I didn't like it." Kari said.

"Oh,sorry." Davis said then he looked away from her.

Once Kari saw this she huffed then looked over at Gennai and asked "So what about school Gennai?".

"All of you will automatically pass for the next two years." Gennai said.

'What,that's not right." Kari said.

"Why not?" Davis asked as he looked at her.

Kari glared at Davis and said "Cause unlike you I would like to have a good education.".

"Oh sorry,someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Davis said.

"Hmph,whatever." Kari said then she turned away from Davis.

Tai sighed then said "You know sometimes you two remind me of an old married couple.".

Davis and Kari both glared at Tai and said "Shut up.".

"*heh* Thanks for proving his point." Sora said.

Kari looked at Sora and asked "Huh?".

"Oh,nothing." Sora said.

"Whatever." Kari said.

"*sigh* Okay,now back to the main subject ,you'll be going to the Bahamas for the next two years." Gennai said.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"Yeahy.' Mimi said then she grabbed Sora and started to spin around.

"Yeahy." Yolei said then she grabbed Kari and started to spin around.

The female Digimon did the same.

The guys looked at them like they were crazy.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked as he looked his girlfriend.

Sora looked at him and said "Yeah I'm fine,I'm just excited that I'm going to the most relaxing place on earth for the next two years.".

"Good glad you're happy." Tai said.

"Yeah now we can finally go on a date." Sora said.

Tai blushed upon hearing this.

"Yeah about that,unfortunatly you two are goin have to postpone your date."  
Gennai said.

Tai and Sora both looked at Gennai and asked "Why?".

"Cause Tai has to go to the Digital World meetings in Kyoto for the next two months." Gennai said.

"What,why?" Tai asked.

"Cause the ambassadors of the world would like to speak to the two Digidestined leaders." Gennai said.

"Wait,so that means..." Tai said.

"I have to go,Why?" Davis asked.

"Cause that's who they want to speak with." Gennai said.

"Man then these guys are real stupid." Matt said.

"Why's that?" Gennai asked.

"Cause you would think that like to speak with smart people like Izzy or Ken and not stupid people like Davis and Tai." Matt said.

Tai,Sora,Davis and Kari all shot a glare at Matt.

"What,I'm only stating what I think." Matt said.

"*sigh* Bro next time keep your stupid opinions to yourself." TK said.

"Huh?" Matt said.

"Nice one TK." Davis said.

"Thanks,*heh* Kari wasn't the only learned a few things from you." TK said.

"Yeah,unfortunatly for us." Tai and Matt both said.

Davis looked at Tai and Matt and said "Your welcome.".

Tai and Matt shot a glare at Davis,which Davis juust laughed at.

Matt looked at Tai and said "Have fun dealing with him for the next two months.".

Tai glared at Matt and said "Ha,ha,very funny.".

Matt just chuckled at him until he got hit in the ribs by Sora.

"What was that for?" Matt asked her.

"That was for teasing my boyfriend." Sora said.

"Oh,sorry Tai." Matt said.

"It's okay,I'm just glad to see that she hit you and not me." Tai said.

"Yeah she does tend to hit on me alot,if you know what I mean." Matt said which caused him to get hit in the ribs again.

"Ow,sorry sorry." he said while holding his ribs.

"You know I forgot to mention,you should keep your sarcastic remarks about Tai and Sora to yourself as well." TK said.

"Shut up TK." Matt said which again caused him to get hit.

" did I do now?" he asked Sora.

"That was for telling your YOUNGER brother to shut up." Sora said.

"Um,Sora?" Davis asked.

Sora turned to look at Davis and asked "What's up?".

"Would you hit anybody who tells their younger brother to shut up?" Davis asked.

"It depends on weither they deserve it or not." Sora said.

"So." Davis said.

"So I wouldn't hit Jun everytime she told you to shut up,cause you probably deserve it." Sora said.

"O..kay" Davis said.

Tai sighed then turned and looked at Gennai and asked "I hate to ask you this,but when do me and Davis have to leave for Kyoto?".

Gennai looked at Tai and said "In a week.".

END OF CHAPTER

Please read bio


	2. Chapter 2  The gifts and whips

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon or any of the other products in this story.

Chpater 2 - The gifts and whips

"Really,*huff* Great now I can't go to the mall with the money I got for allowance." Davis said.

"What were you planning on going to the mall?" Gennai asked.

"Next Saturday,with my family." Davis said.

"Oh,well then why don't you just go today?" Gennai asked.

"Cause I don't have any money." Davis said.

"Yes you do,you have plenty of money,all of you do." Gennai said.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"*heh* You didn't think that you'd be going on a big vacation with no money didn't you?" Gennai asked.

"What do you mean,what else have you set up for us?" Kari asked.

"Well there are two other things that I set up for you is one all of you have as much as fifty million dollars to spend for next two years." Gennai said.

Immediatly upon hearing this Mimi and Yolei fainted.

"Mimi!" Sora said then she went over to her side to try to wake her up.

"Yolei!" Kari said then she went over to her side to try to wake her up.

"Fif..fifty million dollars." Tai said.

"Yup." Gennai said.

"Why so much?" Cody asked.

"Cause it's only fitting to give alot of money to the people who just saved not one but two worlds." Gennai said.

"*sigh* We're very grateful for the gift,is this from the Digital World?"  
Izzy asked.

"It's from both Digital World and your world." Gennai said.

"Our world,who did this from our world?" Tai asked.

"Who do you think?" Gennai asked.

"I don't know I'm not smart." Tai said.

"Obviously." Gennai said.

"*sigh* You'll have to forgive Tai Gennai he has more hair then he has brains." Sora said.

"Ah..." Tai said as looked at his girlfriend.

"What,sorry but the truth hurts sometimes." Sora said.

"Yeah but still that wasn't nice." Tai said.

""Yeah,your point?" Sora asked.

"Um I don't have one right now but I will eventually." Tai said.

"Okay,I'll do some more waiting." Sora said.

"Okay now the people who did this for you are your friends who aren't Digidestined and your families,so I'd advise you to thank them before you leave." Gennai said.

"Of course we will." Tai said.

"Wait our parents know about this?" Davis asked.

"Yup." Gennai said.

"Oh crap man am I ever in trouble." Davis said.

"I don't think you'll be in trouble." Tai said as he looked at Davis.

"How do you know?" Davis asked.

"Because they said that they would forgive you for lying to them,cause you had a very good excuse." Tai said.

"Really,wow I thought they'd ground me for life." Davis said.

"Nope,what's even more surprising is that Jun told me to make sure you came back alive." Tai said.

"Oh,wait...what did you say?" Davis asked.

"I said that Jun told me to make sure you came back alive." Tai said.

"Wo..wow,I never thought that I'd ever her say that to anyone." Davis said.

"*sigh* Yeah well she does constantly worry about you." Sora said.

"Why, I can take care of myself." Davis said.

"Cause you're her younger brother,and older siblings always worry about their younger siblings,right Kari and TK?" Sora asked.

"Yup." Kari and TK said.

"Hey,hey I've..." Tai and Matt said.

Sora shot a glare at both of them and said "Don't lie to me about that,  
cause lets not forget I've dated both of you and the one thing that were concerened about was Kari and TK and it still is." Sora finished by looking at her boyfriend.

"Um,I..ah,well I *huff* sorry Sora." Tai said.

"Yeah sorry." Matt said.

"*sigh* Apology accepted." Sora said then she looked at Davis and saw that he was on the floor laughing histerically.

"Are you okay Davis?" Sora asked.

Davis simmered down abit then said "Yeah,I'm okay.".

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yup,I just think it's hilarious how you've got both of them so whipped."  
Davis said.

"Hey I'm not whipped." Tai and Matt said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Tai and Matt said.

"So you won't be coming with to the Bahamas,cause we're only taking good people." Sora said.

"Um,well I." Tai and Matt said.

"well,what?" Sora asked.

"Ah,nothing nevermind." Tai and Matt said.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Sora said.

"Like I said whipped ha ha." Davis said.

Sora looked at Davis and said "Davis you shouldn't even be talking about someone being with the situation you have with Kari.".

"Huh,what do you mean my situation with Kari?" Davis asked.

"She's got you whipped and you aren't her boyfriend." Sora said.

"I'm not whipped." Davis said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Then why don't you tell that to Kari?" Sora asked.

"Um..well,I ah." Davis sttudered.

Kari giggled abit then walked over to Davis and said "Cause he knows he can't say no to me,right Dai-kun?".

"Um well I ah *sigh* whatever,Gennai could you please tell us what the other gift is?" Davis asked.

"Typical guy,always avoid the question you can't answer." Sora said then she looked at Tai.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Nothing bonehead." Sora said then she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Tai asked.

Sora looked up at him smiled and said "Yeah.".

"Well once we get back we can go ahead and relax." Tai said.

"Just me and you?" Sora asked.

If that's what you want then yeah sure." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai." Sora said.

"Your welcome." Tai said then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay now the gift that you're being given is for the next two years you'll be able to go to any big event that you want to go to." Gennai said.

"What do you mean big event?" Cody asked.

"I mean like you can go to big sporting events like the Super Bowl or you could go to the big awards shows like the Oscars or the Grammys." Gennai said.

"Really,cool." Tai said.

"Um Gennai does this include wrestling events like." Davis said.

"Wrestlemania right?" Gennai asked.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Yes that's included." Gennai said.

"Cool um guys?" Davis said.

"I'm coming." Tai said.

"Same here." Matt said.

"I third that." Izzy said.

"Same here." Joe said.

"Us too." Ken,TK and Cody said.

"Alright then it's settled it'll be a big guys night out this Sunday." Davis said then he remembered one little detail "Um is that okay with you Sora?"  
he asked.

"It's alright with me,I think us girls will take a trip to New York City to do a little shopping." Sora said.

"Yeahy." Kari said.

"Perfect." Yolei said.

"And the best part about it is that we have all the money in the world to spend." Mimi said.

"Well try not to spend to much." Tai said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Cause you only have fifty million dollars to spend for the next two years."  
Tai said.

"Tai I don't think I can fifty million dollars in a couple of days." Sora said.

"It's not you who I'm worried about,it's Mimi and Yolei." Tai said as he watched Mimi and Yolei dance around in a circle.

"You do have a good point there,me and Kari will make that they don't,right Kari?" Sora asked.

"Right." Kari said.

"Okay,so Gennai could you please do that..." Tai said.

"Already done." Gennai said as he put away a little computer into his pocket .

"Thanks." Tai said.

"Not a problem." Gennai said.

"Okay is that all that you want us for?" Davis asked.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Oh,sorry." Davis said.

"*sigh* Yes that's all I came for,I'll see Tai and Davis before they head off toward the meeting in Kyoto,bye." Gennai said then he disappeared without a trace.

"Okay let's get back home." Tai said.

"YEAH." everyone else said.

The Digidestined then went through the warp that the older Digidestined came through to go back home.

END OF CHAPTER

please read and review and thanks


	3. Chspter 3 Plans for the weekend

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the other products in this story.

Chapter 3 - Plans for the weekend

As soon as the Digidestined came home they decided to go have a little fun before they had to head out on their trips this weekend.

"Um guys we have a little problem." Mimi said.

"What?" Sora asked as she,Mimi,Tai,Izzy,Matt and Joe were headed to the local coffee shop to get sometthing to drink.

"Where am I going to stay until we go to the Bahamas?" Mimi asked.

"Your house of course." Tai said.

"That's a problem my house is in America." Mimi said.

"Oh,yeah forgot about that,um well you probably can't stay over my place."  
Tai said.

"Wouldn't want to?" Mimi said.

"Why not it isn't that bad?" Tai asked.

"It's not that I just don't want to be there when you and Sora are getting hot and heavy." Mimi said with a little giggle.

Sora blushed upon hearing this.

"Hey come on Mimi,we wouldn't do to you." Tai said.

"Yeah,but still I'd be getting in the way of your relationship and I don't want to do that." Mimi said.

"Oh,thanks." Tai said.

"I guess that means that you won't be over my apartment either right?" Sora asked.

"Nope same problem." Mimi said.

"Okay what about Matt's apartment?" Tai asked.

"Hell no." Mimi and Matt both said then they looked at each other.

"Why not Yamato,it's not like you to not want to have a woman around you."  
Mimi said.

"Yeah well you're an exception." Matt said.

"Why am I exception,what am I not cute?" Mimi asked.

"No it's not that it's that you'd probably annoy me alot or even worse act like my mother." Matt said.

"Oh,really I annoy you *hmph* alright I just stay with either Izzy or Joe,if that's okay with one of you." Mimi said.

"I'm too busy to be around my house sorry." Joe said.

"Oh,okay Izzy." Mimi said.

"Yeah sure Mimi." Izzy said not even paying any attention to the conversation due to his whole attetion being drowned in his labtop as usually.

"Really Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah sure." Izzy said not even lifting his head.

"Oh,thanks Izzy-chan" Mimi said then she glumped Izzy

"Ah Mimi what are you doing?" Izzy asked as the hug got his attention off his labtop.

"Thanking you for letting me stay with you." Mimi said.

"I did what?" Izzy asked.

The other Digidestined laughed at Izzy's comment

"No,serious what did I do?" Izzy asked.

"While you had your head so wrapped into your labtop you agreed to let Mimi stay with you until we go to the Bahamas." Tai said.

Izzy stared off into space as he said "Crap.".

"*ha,ha* I told you that one of these days you're goin regret havin you're total attention into that labtop." Tai said.

"Yeah I should've listened." Izzy said.

"Yeah you should've." Sora said.

Izzy looked at Mimi and was about to say something when Mimi said "Thank you ,thank you,thank you so very much Izzy." Mimi said.

"Ah." Izzy said as Mimi hugged him again.

"*ha,ha* There's no way you're goin be able to squirm your way out of this situation Izzy." Matt said.

"Yeah I know." Izzy said then he looked at Mimi who had calmed down abit and said "Your welcome Mimi.".

"*heh* This kinda reminds me of the situation that Davis and Ken dug themselves into." Sora said.

"Yeah it does,although it was there mouths that got them into their predicament." Tai said.

"Yeah and it's sad too." Matt said.

"Yeah very sad." Tai said.

"Almost as sad as you two." Sora said.

"Hey." Matt and Tai said.

"*sigh* Do we need to have this conversation again boys?" Sora asked.

"Ah no." Tai and Matt said.

"Good,come on let's go get something to drink and eat." sora said as the group arrived at the coffee shop.

Meanwhile at Odiaba mall Davis and Ken were dragging about four bags each,  
due in part of what they said or what the girls believed they said.

(Flashback)

"Okay,what should we do?" Kari asked as she and the younger Digidestined were walking Odaiba to find where they could hang out.

"How bout we go do some shopping?" Yolei asked as she looked at Kari.

"Sounds good,but we'll need two of the guys to come with us." Kari said.

"Yeah um hey guys." Yolei said as she looked back at the guys.

"Um I've got stuff to do with my mom,but I bet that Davis would love to come with you." TK said then he started to walk away from the group.

"Huh,hey wait." Davis said.

"Yeah,I've got kendo class to go to but I hear that Ken would love to go with you." Cody said then he started to walk away from the group.

"Hey wait,I didn't." Ken said.

Ken and Davis then looked back at Kari and Yolei and saw that they had the puppy eyes goin,so they looked at each other sighed and said "Let's get this over with.".

(Flashback)

"*sigh* I can't believe those two ditched us." Davis said.

"Neither can I." Ken said.

Davis and Ken then both let out a deep sigh which both Kari and Yolei heard.

"Are you two complaining again?" they asked.

Davis and Ken both looked up and said "No I'm not complaining.".

Kari and Yolei both gave them a stern look and then turned away,while Gatomon and Hawkmon sighed and said "They'll never learn.".

Veemon and Wormmon looked at them and asked "They'll never learn what?".

"They'll never learn that the only reason that they came with Yolei and Kari was cause they couln't say no to them,right Kari?" Gatomon asked as she looked at Kari.

"Hm?" Kari asked.

"I said that the only reason that Davis and Ken came with you and Yolei was cause they couldn't say no to you." Gatomon said.

"Hey I heard that." Davis said.

Gatomon looked back at Davis and asked "And you're point?".

"I can say no to Kari anytime I want." Davis said.

"Okay so if Kari were to ask you out on a date right now would you say no?"  
Gatomon asked.

Davis was taken aback by Gatomon's statement and he sttutered "Um...well..I".

Kari sighed then said "I wouldn't ask him that right now.".

Gatomon looked up at Kari and asked "Why not?".

"Cause I don't know if Davis is the kind of guy I would want to go on a date with." Kari said then she winked at Davis.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"Oh,I get it." Yolei said.

Kari looked at her friend and said "Good now don't tell him.".

"Okay,you hear that Ken?" Yolei asked as she looked back at Ken and saw that he was trying to explain something to Davis.

"Ken." Yolei said.

"Huh?" Ken asked as he looked at Yolei.  
"Don't explain to Davis what Kari was trying to tell him." Yolei said.

"I wasn't." Ken said.

"Oh then what were you talking about?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing,just guy stuff." Ken said.

"Oh okay,sorry." Yolei said.

"It's okay I forgive you Yolei-chan." Ken said.

Yolei blushed upon hearing this.

"Oh what's going on between you two?" Davis asked as he nudged Ken in his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked.

"What's with the Yolei-chan?" Davis asked.

"Oh nothing,um sorry Yolei." Ken said as he looked at Yolei.

Yolei wasn't to pleased by this so she said "Hmph,whatever you baka.".

"Huh,what did I do to deserve that?" Ken asked.

"*sigh* You got her hopes up by calling her Yolei-chan when you didn't mean to say it." Davis said.

"Oh,um sorry Yolei." Ken said.

Yolei didn't respond at all,she just kept on walking.

"Um,Yolei." Ken said.

"What!" Yolei asked abit angerily.

Ken was taken aback by Yolei so he said "Oh nothing,sorry,yesh.".

Davis laughed upon hearing this which Yolei caught onto quickly so she turned around and said "Shut up googlehead.".

"Ah,sorry." Davis said then he looked at Ken and asked "Why did you piss her off?".

"I didn't mean to." Ken said.

"Yolei calm down." Kari said.

"Why?" Yolei asked.

"Because you're getting angry over something so simple it's not like you."  
Kari said.

Yolei stopped for few seconds and thought,but she forgot that the boys were right behind her and she accidently bumped into a distracted Ken.

"Oh,gotcha." Ken said as caught the un balanced Yolei.

Yolei looked up at him,but didn't say anything so Ken asked "Are you okay Yolei?".

Yolei blushed then got up and said "Yeah I'm fine,thanks.".

Ken smiled and said "Your welcome,glad to see you're okay." then picked up the bags he had dropped.

Yolei blushed even more and had to turn away from Ken from the embarassment.

Ken saw this and asked "Are you sure you're okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine,come on let's go get something to eat you two are probably hungry." Yolei said then she started to walk toward the food court.

"Yeah food." Veemon said then he started running toward the food court.

Ken,Wormmon and Hawkmon followed them leaving just Davis,Gatomon and Kari there.

"you know we have to do something about those two." Davis said.

"Yeah but what?" Kari asked.

Davis looked at Kari and said "I'd say we play matchmaker this weekend.".

Kari looked at him smiled and said "Sounds like a great idea.".  
"Oh,boy this ought to be fun." Gatomon said.

The three of them then followed their friends to the food court.

END OF CHAPTER

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Author's notes - I'm betting you can already tell what the four couples are right now but don't I have plans for the others as well,trust me the vacation has only begun to start.


	4. Chapter 4 Preparing for a weekend of fun

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the other products in this story

Chapter 4 - Preparing for a weekend of fun

About an hour after the older Digidestined were finished having a little get together all of them decided to go back to there respected apartments to get ready to go.

"So where are you guys going?" Ms. Kamiya asked her son.

Tai looked at his mom and said "I'm going to America for the weekend,I'll be back on Monday.".

"Oh,okay who's going with you?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

"My friends you know Matt,Izzy,Davis those guys." Tai said.

"Oh so Sora's not going with you?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

"No she's going to New York with her friends." Tai said.

"Is that where Kari's going?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

"Yes mom." Tai said.

"Oh good least I know she's in good hands,but why aren't you doing anything with Sora?" Ms. Kamiya asked.  
"Cause I want to have fun with my guy friends mom." Tai said.

"Yeah but you two haven't gone on a date in over two months now." Ms. Kamiya said.

"I know mom,once we both get back we both agreed upon spending a lot of time together till I have to go to Kyoto for two months and she goes to the Bahamas." Tai said.

"Oh I get it Sora's letting you have fun with your friends this weekend in return you have to spend the whole week with her right?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

Tai froze up for a few seconds then said "Something like that mom.".

"Good,glad to see that she's got on a leech." Ms. Kamiya said.

"Hey,that's not funny mom I'm not a dog okay." Tai said.

"Okay,okay sorry." Ms. Kamiya said.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Ms. Kamiya said then she walked up to the door and opened it to see Davis and Veemon carrying alot of bags and Kari and Gatomon not carrying one.

"Kari really?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

"What mom,they volunteered,right Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"I'm not even going to ask these two cause I'm betting it's the same thing right?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

"Yup." Gatomon said.

Ms. Kamiya then steped aside so that they could come in.

"Okay Kari where do you want me to put all of your stuff?" Davis asked.

"Oh,could you please put it in my room?" Kari asked.

"Yeah sure." Davis said then he and Veemon headed into Kari's room for a few seconds then came right back out and Davis said "Alright seeya.".

"Bye." Kari said.

"Wait don't you want something to eat?" Ms. Kamiya asked.

"No thanks I just ate." Davis said.

"Alright bye." Ms. Kamiya said.

"Bye seeya later Tai." Davis said as he and Veemon left.

"Seeya Davis." Tai said from his room.

Kari went into Tai's room and asked "When did you get back?".

"About thirty minutes ago,did you have fun dragging Davis around the mall?"  
Tai asked with a smirk.

"Hey he vlounteered to come." Kari said.

"Yeah but you wanted him to come didn't you?" Tai asked.

"Yeah so what,he's my friend so I like having him around." Kari said.

"Just a friend huh?" Tai asked.

"Ah,right now yeah." Kari said with a light blush.

"But you want him to be more right?" Tai asked.

"Hm maybe." Kari said.

"Whatever you say,come on go get ready." Tai said.

"Okay seeya later." Kari said then she and Gatomon went into their room and started to pack up.

Meanwhile at Sora's apartment,Sora had just finished packing up and was now sitting in the living room with her mother.

"So you're going to New York with your girlfriends huh?" Ms Tocanouchi said.

"Yup." Sora said.

"you're not going on a date with Tai anytime soon?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"No we're going on a date this Monday." Sora said.

"Oh,okay I was wondering if you two would get together.." Ms Tocanouchi said. "Mom this weekend we both are going out with are friends,but starting Monday we're going to spend alot of time together until he has to leave Friday afternoon." Sora said.

"Oh okay,sorry." Ms Tocanouchi said

"*sigh* No mom I'm the one who should be saying sorry,I shouldn't have goton that sort of tone with you." Sora said.

"It's okay." Ms Tocanouchi said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yup,so what do you plan on doing once you get to New York?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"Mostly shop." Sora said.

"Oh,I see,what are the guys doing?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"They're going to Atlanta,Georgia to go see something called Wrestlemania."  
Sora said.

"*heh* I'm guessing this is something that you aren't interested in at all."  
Ms Tocanouchi said.

"I could care less about it,but I know that Tai will be able to have fun with the guys for once." Sora said.

"And so will you I hope." Ms Tocanouchi said.

"Of course I will." Sora said with a look of concern.

"What's a matter?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"I'm just missing Biyomon right now." Sora said.

"You mean that pink bird that was always with you?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Where did she go?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"She's in the Digital World right now with the rest of the older Digidestined's Digimon." Sora said.

"Oh well why don't you invite her with you?" Ms Tocanouchi asked.

"Cause the Digital World was closed and locked." Sora said then all of a sudden Sora's D-terminal went off.

"That's probably Tai." Ms Tocanouchi said.

"Yeah." Sora said then she pulled her D-terminal out of her pocket and opened it to see the e-mail.

After about a minute of reading the e-mail Sora looked up and said "Well almoost everybody's ready to go,so I better get going." she then grabbed her bag and got up.

"Alright seeya be good." Ms Tocanouchi said.

"I will bye." Sora said then she left.

Meanwhile Davis and TK were already at the airport waiting for the others.

"Oh,great I'm stuck here with TJ." Davis complained.

"That's TK thank you,heh you know you're never gonna get to go on a date with Kari as long as you continue tease me." TK said.

"Yeah whatever." Davis said.

"Okay,just keep on teasing me and you'll find out how hard Kari can slap a person." TK said.

"Big...wait how do you know how hard Kari I've never seen her slap you."  
Davis said.

"huff trust me she has and it hurts like you know what." TK said.

"You can say that she hits like a..." Davis said.

"Davis." TK said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"I think she.." TK said.

All of a sudden someone tapped Davis on his shoulder causing him to turn around and notice that he almost said something that he was going to regret as Kari,Tai and Sora arrived.

"What was this about how I hit something?" Kari asked.

"Um..well I ah nothing." Davis said.

"Really,I thought I heard you say something about how hard I hit." Kari said.

"No,nothing,right TK?" Davis asked as he looked at TK.

"Yup nothing was said about you." TK said.

"Oh okay." Kari said then she slapped both Davis and TK in the back of their heads and said "Don't think that I'm going to believe something stupid like that." then she went and sat down away from Davis and TK.

"Okay that was stupid of us." Davis said.

"Yeah very stupid." TK said.

Davis and TK then looked at each other and laughed,unfortunatly for them Kari heard this and slapped them both in the bak of the head again.

"Ow,what did I do?" Davis asked.

"Yeah exactly." TK said.

Kari turned around and said "You're both being idiots right now okay.".

"What's wrong with saying that we did something stupid?" Davis asked.

"Um..well I,ah well...oh nothing you baka." Kari said then she turned back around.

"Um sorry." Davis said then he looked at TK and shrugged his shoulders.

"*sigh* You'll find out soon enough." TK said.

"Hm,whatever." Davis said

Tai and Sora looked at the whole situation then they looked at each other,  
smiled and Tai asked "Are you gonna talk to Kari about this,this weekend?".

"Yeah I am,and I know that I won't be the only one talking to her about it."  
Sora said.

"Mimi and Yolei want to talk to her as well?" Tai asked.

"Yup." Sora said she then saw a sight that made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked.

"Look over there and you'll see." Sora said as she pointed to where she was looking at.

Tai looked in the direction that she was pointing and saw his friends Izzy and Ken having to carry alot of bags while Mimi and Yolei carry he saw this he began to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Davis,TK and Kari asked.

"Look at Izzy and Ken." Tai said.

They looked in the direction that Tai was pointing and saw why he and Sora were laughing.

"Ha,ha man Ken you are so whipped." Davis said.

Ken looked at him and said "I wouldn't be talking Davis cause the last time I checked Kari has both you and TK on a leech.".

"Hey." TK said.

"Ah...TK." Davis said.

"What?" TK asked.

"I would shut up if I were you." Davis said.

"Why?" TK asked.

"Cause he's right Kari does have a leech on both of us." Davis said then he looked at Kari and she looked at him for a few seconds then looked the other way.

"Okay,and here I was giving her a complament." Davis said then he looked at TK and said "Alright,now I think we should just lay off that subject.".

"Yeah." TK said then he looked at Kari and saw that she had a light blush across her face,so he shock his head and looked back at Davis and said "Good idea.".

"Alright,um wait." Davis said then he looked at Tai and asked "Aren't you gonna defend yourself Tai?".

"Why?,I know that Sora has got me whipped." Tai said then he looked at Sora and smiled,which she returned and leaned on his shoulder.

"Comfe?" Tai asked.

Sora looked at him and said "Yeah,thanks.".

"Not a problem." Tai said then he whispered into her ear "Only for my Sora-chan.",which caused her to lightly blush.

"Thanks Tai." Sora said.

"Not a problem Sor." Tai said.

The Digidestined then waited for the rest of their friends to arrive and once they arrived the boys and girls got on their respected planes to their destinations.

END OF CHAPTER

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Author's notes - alright folks here we go now the next two chapters will be divided into the guys vacation and the girls vacation,then we have a week of break then the two year vacation is on! also thanks lordpata for the advice. 


	5. weekend of fun boy's side part 1

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any other products in this story

Chapter 5 -Weekend of fun (Boy's side) - part 1

Shortly after landing at their destination the boy Digidestined decided to find the nearest hotel to crash in for the night.

"Oh,that was one the best sleeps I've ever had." Davis said as he woke up the next morning.

"You got that right Davish." Veemon said as he stretched out on the bed.

"Okay let's go get something to eat downstairs." Davis said as he got up and got dressed.

"Okay." Veemon said as he got out of the bed and walked toward the door.

Davis then opened the door and he and Veemon took the elevator downstairs,  
once they got there they immediatly headed for the breakfest area.

"Okay you make sure you don't overdue yourself." someone said from the breakfest area.

"Huh?" Davis asked then he looked toward where the voice was coming from to see a familiar face.

"Hey Ken." Davis said as he walked toward his friend.

Ken looked over at Davis and immediatly said something to the person on the other side of the phone then hung it up.

"Hey Davis,good morning." Ken said.

"Hey,who were you talking to?" Davis asked as he sat with his friend and Wormmon.

"Oh,no one just my girlfriend." Ken said then he put his hands over his mouth.

Davis smirked upon hearing this then said "Oh,really I didn't know you had a girlfriend,what's her name?".

"Um,I can't say." Ken said.

"Oh,why not?" Davis asked still smirking.

"Cause we're trying to keep it a secret." Ken said.

"Oh,um sorry." Davis said.

"It's okay it was bound to be found out." Ken said.

"Oh,well do you mind me asking me who it is?" Davis asked.

"No,um its ah...Yolei." Ken said with a blush across his face.

"What,how,when,where?" Davis asked.

Ken blushed even more.

Davis covered his mouth upon noticing that he was asking too much.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's alright,I figured that you'd be shocked." Ken said.

"I'm not shocked,it's more I'm well surprised that you two kept this from me and Kari." Davis said.

"Yeah well I promise you that was Yolei's idea." Ken said.

"I figured that much,but why did you two act like you were you know crushing on each other?" Davis asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Ken asked.

"Yeah,besides I think every Digidestined knew that you two like each other."  
Davis said.

"Just like everybody can tell that you like Kari." Ken said.

"Yeah so?" Davis asked.

Ken chuckled lightly then said "I see that you're not ashamed to say it.".

"No not at,are you ashamed to say that you like Yolei?" Davis asked.

"No not at all." Ken said.

Davis smirked then said "Then I dare you to call her and tell her how much you like her.".

"Ah...okay but you have to tell Kari how much you like her first." Ken said with a smirk.

"Ah..alright deal,go and call Yolei so I can tell Kari." Davis said.

"Why do I have to call?" Ken asked.

"Cause they probably are near each other and um..well I don't have Kari's cell phone number." Davis said.

A sweat drop went down Ken's head as he said "You've got to be kidding me.".

"Unfortunatly not." Davis said.

"That is just plain sad.' Ken said.

"Yeah don't remind me." Davis said.

"Okay." Ken said then he just as pulled out his cell phone someone asked "What are you two talking about?".

Both Davis and Ken turned around to see that TK and Patamon were walking toward their table.

"Good morning TK." Ken said then he put away his cell phone.

TK looked at Ken and asked "Good morning,what were you two talking about before I arrived?".

"Oh,nothing much." Davis said.

"Really,cause something tells me that it has to do with Yolei being Ken's girlfriend." TK said.

Davis and Ken were both shocked upon hearing this.

"How do you know that?" Ken said.

"Cause it was very obvious." TK said.

"Oh,thanks." Ken said then he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial someone's number.

"Who are you calling?" TK asked.

"Yolei." Ken said.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"To tell her that the secret is out." Ken said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Ken said with a smile.

Davis and TK then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay while you talk to her were goin go get our breakfest." Davis said then he and TK got up.

"Okay,thanks." Ken said.

Davis and TK then walked over to the breakfest table to get their food while.

"Hey sweetie." Ken said.

"Hi,what's up?" Yolei asked.

"Um,well we kind of have a problem." Ken said.

"What happened do they know?" Yolei asked.

"Um unfortunatly yes Davis and TK know." Ken said.

"Oh,I see well it was bound to happen,anyway Kari and Sora found out after I talked to you earlyer." Yolei said.

"Oh,okay." Ken said then breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" Yolei asked.

"What was what for?" Ken asked.

"The sigh of relief you just had." Yolei said.

"Um,well promise you be mad at me for saying this." Ken said.

"Say what?" Yolei asked.

"First promise me." Ken said.

"I promise to hear what you have to say,just tell me what it is." Yolei said.

"Okay,well the sigh of relief was for me well how should I say this um...  
okay um well I was hoping that you had been found out too." Ken said.

"Really,why?" Yolei asked.

"Cause I thought that if I was the only one who got caught that you would yell at me like there was no tommorow then break up with me." Ken said.

"*sigh* Ken I promise that wouldn't have happened,like I just said it was bound to happen,of course I would've been a little angry with you but you know better then anyone that I can't stay angry at my Ken-chan." Yolei said.

Ken blushed upon hearing this. "Um...okay." he said.

"Alright,so you go ahead and have fun with the guys and I'll talk to you tommorow." Yolei said.

"Alright seeya." Ken said.

"Bye bye be good." Yolei said.

"You to." Ken said.

"Aren't I always?" Yolei asked.

"Sometimes." Ken said with a smirk.

"Hmph,whatever." Yolei said then she hung up.

Ken then hung up his phone as he watched his friends come back from getting their food.

"Get enough Davis?" he asked as he saw that Davis had got almost every type of breakfest available.

"Yeah,I think this is enough for me and Veemon." Davis said as he and Veemon sat down.

"Hmph,and here I thought that was just for you." TK said as he and Patamon sat down.

"Hey I am not a pig." Davis said.

"You eat like one." Ken said.

"No I..you guys just love to tease me don't you?" Davis asked.

"Yup." Ken said.

"Pretty much." TK said.

"Should I even ask why?" Davis asked.

"If you want your feelings hurt,yes." TK said.

"Some friends you two are." Davis said as TK and Ken chuckled at him.

"Yeah you know what they say keep your friends close and keep your enemys closer." Ken said.

"Yeah remind me next time we have to fight Malomyotismon not to get you two out of his little illusion trick." Davis said as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yeah that reminds me how did you get out of his little trick?" TK asked.

"All I did was wish for Veemon to get stronger and I got out." Davis said.

"Hm,really you weren't caught in a illusion with you on a date with Kari?"  
Ken asked with a smirk.

"Nope not at all." Davis said.

"Really,but I thought that you being with Kari is your deepest desire." TK said.

"It is,but at that time all I could think of was Veemon getting stronger."  
Davis said.

"Oh,so you put your own deepest desire behind what you wanted to happen right then and there." TK said.

"Yup." Davis said.

"Oh well thanks." TK said.

"What for?" Davis asked.

"For putting us before yourself." someone said.

The three boys and their Digimon to see that Cody and Armadillomon were up.

"Good morning Cody." TK said.

"Good morning." Cody said as he sat in between Davis and TK.

"So you can put others in front of yourself." Cody said.

Davis gave Cody a stern look which Cody returned with a smile.

"Whatever,squirt." Davis said.

"Hey,I'm not small." Cody said.

"I know,just wanted to tease you abit." Davis said.

"Oh sorry." Cody said.

"It's alright hey think of it this way you could have friends like TK and Ken tease you about almost everything." Davis said.

"Oh well next time we fight Malomyotismon don't save them." Cody said.

"Already one step ahead of you." Davis said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Davis." Ken said.

"Oh,and why not? Davis asked.

"Cause just think how much Kari and Yolei would be upset with you." Ken said.

"Okay Yolei I can handle but Kari..um well." Davis said.

"Well what?" Cody asked.

"Well I'd never see the light of day." Davis said.

"Yeah probably." TK said.

Ken and Cody chuckled at their comments.

"Okay now what should we do today?" Davis asked.

"Um..well funny you should ask that Davis,cause Kari already has our day planned out for us." TK said.

"What,how?" Davis asked.

"Well while we were on the plane she had a special request for the two of us." TK said.

"What kind of special request is it?" Davis asked.

"*sigh* she wants us to get to know each other better or else." TK said.  
"Or else what?" Cody asked.

"There's gonna be severe consaquences if we don't." TK said.

"Great,just great she never let's me have fun without giving me any homework." Davis said.

"Why does she do that?" Cody asked.

"I really have no idea,*sigh* I could never figure out that girl." Davis said.

"*heh* Well let's make a deal if you agree to do what she wants then I'll help you become her boyfriend." TK said.

"Really,are you serious?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I'm serious." TK said.

"Thanks,but why are you doing this?" Davis asked.

"I have my own personal reasons." TK said.

"Um okay whatever." Davis said then he and Veemon got and started to walk away from the group.

"Wait Veemon." Patamon said.

Veemon turned around looked at Patamon and asked What's up?".

"Gatomon has asked us to do the same thing,so why don't we do the same thing that TK and Davis are doing?" Patamon asked.

Veemon smirked then said "You know I was thinking the exact same thing.".

"Yeah sure whatever." Patamon said.

"hmph." Veemon said then he and Davis left to go get properly dressed for their day out.

"Those two are goin be Kari and Gatomon's boyfriends right TK?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah that's what they want." TK said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I really don't have any idea why she wants to date him." TK said.

Ken smirked then said "something tells me that you don't think that's a good idea.".

"No I don't,but it's her choice and her choice alone and there's nothing I can do to change that." TK said.

"You really like her don't you?" Cody asked.

"Ah." TK said then he looked at Cody and asked "It's that obvious isn't it?".

"Yup." Cody said then he looked at Patamon and asked "You like Gatomon don't you Patamon?".

"*sigh* Yeah but she likes Veemon for some reason,which I don't think is a good thing." Patamon said.

"But let me guess you know that it's her choice and her choice alone."  
Wormmon said.

"Exactly." Patamon said.

"Have you two ever told them how you feel?" Ken asked.

TK and Patamon put their heads down and said "Yeah we did and we got rejected.".

"I'm guessing that's when you found out that they like Davis and Veemon."  
Ken said.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Then why are you doing this for Kari and Gatomon?" Ken asked.

"Cause we want to be happy,even if that means helping them get the guys that they want." TK and Patamon said.

"Well that's very nice of both of you." Cody said.

"Thanks." TK said then he looked at Patamon and said "Come on Pata we better get ready." he and Patamon then got up and started to head toward the exit.

"Hey TK." Ken said.

TK turned around and asked "What's up?".

"Don't give up hope,just cause she likes Davis doesn't mean it's forever."  
Ken said.

TK smiled then said "Thanks Ken I needed that." he and Patamon then left to get ready.

"*heh* This is gonna be a very interesting weekend." Cody said with a smirk.

Ken looked at Cody and asked "You think so to huh?".

Cody looked at Ken and said "Yup.".

END OF CHAPTER

author's notes - hey guys sorry this one took so long but i've been pretty busy and unfortunatly you guys chapter 6 won't be done until mid April because I'll be going on a two week hiatus due to family issues but I promise that once I come back I will try to post as many chapters as I can and well that's it hope to see you soon bye and PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY there has been only one person who's been reviewing my story and i've got 298 hits the last i checked so please readers READ AND REVIEW I'm begging you PLEASSSSSSSSSSE.


	6. weekend of girl's side part 1

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any other products in this story.

Chapter 6 Weekend of fun (girl's side) - part 1

Once the girls arrived at Mimi's house they decided to crash for the night.

"Man that felt good." Kari said as she stretched in bed the next morning.

"Meowwww." Gatomon yawned as she stretched out.

Kari looked at Gatomon and asked "Felt good huh?".

Gatomon looked at her and said "That was a purfect cat-nap.".

"Good,come on let's go get something to eat." Kari said as she got out of the bed.

"Sounds good to me." Gatomon said.

Kari then looked over at the bed next to her and saw that Yolei and Hawkmon were already up.

"I wonder where they went?" Kari asked.

"Only one way to find out,come on I'm hungry." Gatomon said.

Kari giggled lightly then said "Okay Veemon.".

"Hey I'm not like that carnivore." Gatomon said.

"Yeah that's true,but you do like that carnivore." Kari said.

Gatomon blushed as she said "Yeah so,you like that moron.".

"I know,but..." Kari said then she blushed.

"I know there's something special about him right?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah,come on let's go." Kari said then she started to walk toward the door.

"Hey wait up." Gatomon said then she lept off of the bed and straight into Kari's arms

"Purrfect landing." Gatomon said.

"Let's go eat." Kari said then she carried Gatomon downstairs and once they got downstairs they immediatly saw that Yolei were up and Yolei was on the phone with someone.

"So did you have a good night's sleep?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah sure did how bout you?" someone asked.

"Very good,did you already eat?" Yolei asked.

"No not yet but,I will soon sweetie." someone said.

Yolei lightly blushed and said "You better,you know how I hate when you don't eat properly.".

"Yeah,I know how angry you get." someone said.

"Good,now what do guys have planned for today?" Yolei asked.

"I really don't know,I'm apparently the only one up out of our group." someone said.

"Oh,I see well you did tell me that you'd probably wake up before those lazy bones." Yolei said.

"Yeah,so when are you girls gonna go do your shopping?" someone said.

"Once everyone wakes up and has..." Yolei said as she looked up at a grinning Kari.

"Um,hey can I call you later?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah why what's up?" someone said.

Yolei grinned then said "Well Kenny Kari just found out about our little secret.".

"Okay you make sure you don't overdue yourself." Ken said.

"I won't bye." Yolei said then she hung up the phone and looked Kari and "Good morning,  
what's up?".

"*heh* I see that me and Davis didn't need to plan anything for you and Ken." Kari said.

"Yeah and it's a good thing." Yolei said.

"Why's that?" Kari asked.

"Cause anything planned by that baka is never good." Yolei said.

"Hey,hey be nice." Kari said.

"Why,cause you've fallen head over heels for him?" Yolei asked with a grin.

Kari blushed a deep red than said "Well..I ah.".

Gatomon looked up at her and once she saw that Kari wasn't goin be able to tell Yolei that she was right she sighed then said "You're absolutly right Yolei,she has fallen head over heels for Davis.".

"I knew it." someone said.

Kari,Gatomon,Yolei and Hawkmon then looked at the stairs and saw that Sora was awake.

"Hey Sora,good morning." Kari said abit nervously.

"Good morning." Sora said as she walked into the kitchen to get her breakfest.

"So you and Ken,huh Yolei?" she asked as she looked at Yolei.

"Um..yeah." Yolei said.

"Oh well congradulations,how long have you two been dating?" Sora asked.

"Two weeks." Yolei said.

"Oh well good." Sora said then she looked at a still nervous Kari.

"So Davis huh?" she asked as she sat down next to Kari.

"Ye..ah." Kari said.

"*heh* Don't be ashamed of it,heck look at me I'm completely in love with a complete baka."  
Sora said.

Kari,Yolei and their Digimon then chuckled at Sora's statement.

"I mean the guy has more hair than he has brains,then lets not forget the blond baka I dated for a week." Sora said.

"Yeah I never did understand why you dated Matt for a week." Kari said.

"I dated him to make Davis' annoying sister Jun get off his back." Sora said.

"And you were dating Tai at the same time?" Yolei asked.

"Well no not really,we decided to not see each other until Jun got off Matt's back." Sora said.

"So he was perfectly fine with you and Matt dating?" Kari asked.

"Who,Tai yeah after all it was his idea in the first place." Sora said.

"Really,wow I never he's the one that started that whole thing." Kari said.

"Yeah well Matt had complained to Tai alot about how Jun was constantly bugging the crap out of him,so Tai asked me if it was okay to help him by having me become his girlfriend."  
Sora said.

"And how did you feel about it?" Yolei asked.

"I was well I guess you could say awkward,I mean I had my boyfriend ask me if I could help his best friend by becoming his girlfriend so yeah not the most pleasent of situations." Sora said.

"I bet,that would be weird if I had to do that for Ken-chan." Yolei said.

"With Dai-chan huh?" Kari asked as she gave Yolei a suspicious look.

"No way,no matter how much I love Ken-chan I would never agree to help him by becoming that idiot's boyfriend,no way not happening." Yolei said.

"Good to hear." Kari said.

"Besides weither Davis likes it or not he's already got a girlfriend." Yolei said.

Kari blushed upon hearing this which made Gatomon say "I don't think Davis would mind at all if Kari were to tell him that she wanted to be his girlfriend.".

"That's true." Yolei said then her cell phone went off.

"Wonder who it is now." she said as she pick up the phone and held it to her ear and said "Hello.".

"Hey sweetie." Ken said.

"Hi,what's up?" Yolei asked.

"Um,well we kind of have a problem." Ken said.

"What happened do they know?" Yolei asked.

"Um unfortunatly yes Davis and TK know." Ken said.

"Oh,I see well it was bound to happen,anyway Kari and Sora found out after I talked to you earlyer." Yolei said.

"Oh,okay." Ken said then breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" Yolei asked.

"What was what for?" Ken asked.

"The sigh of relief you just had." Yolei said.

"Um,well promise you be mad at me for saying this." Ken said.

"Say what?" Yolei asked.

"First promise me." Ken said.

"I promise to hear what you have to say,just tell me what it is." Yolei said.

"Okay,well the sigh of relief was for me well how should I say this um...  
okay um well I was hoping that you had been found out too." Ken said.

"Really,why?" Yolei asked.

"Cause I thought that if I was the only one who got caught that you would yell at me like there was no tommorow then break up with me." Ken said.

"*sigh* Ken I promise that wouldn't have happened,like I just said it was bound to happen,of course I would've been a little angry with you but you know better then anyone that I can't stay angry at my Ken-chan." Yolei said.

Ken blushed upon hearing this. "Um...okay." he said.

"Alright,so you go ahead and have fun with the guys and I'll talk to you tommorow." Yolei said.

"Alright seeya." Ken said.

"Bye bye be good." Yolei said.

"You to." Ken said.

"Aren't I always?" Yolei asked.

"Sometimes." Ken said with a smirk.

"Hmph,whatever." Yolei said then she hung up.

"Stupid baka." she said.

Kari,Gatomon and Sora then giggled upon hearing this.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"You really do love him don't you?" Sora asked.

Yolei blushed as she asked "Of..of course I do,why do you ask?".

"Cause you get angry at him like I do with Tai." Sora said.

"Yeah well I do tend to get angry at him for no reason,but I do make it up to him." Yolei said.

"Yeah by lecturing him I bet." Sora said.

"Um..well maybe." Yolei said.

"Don't worry I do the same thing to Tai." Sora said then she looked at Kari and said "Which is probably the same thing you're gonna do to Davis.".

Kari blushed at this while Yolei giggled and said "No she already does lecture him sometimes for the stupidest reasons.".

"Hey I only lecture him when he deserves it." Kari said defendingly.

"Yeah but there are times you have lectured him just cause of him just playing around." Yolei said.

"Oh,really please remind me when I did that." Kari said.

"Yesterday just after we defeated Malomyotismon,when he joked by saying that Malomyotismon was the best final boss he's ever faught." Yolei said.

"Ah..well I um." Kari sttutered.

"Exactly you shouldn't lecture him for trying to lighten the mood." Yolei said.

"Yeah..but I ah." Kari said.

:"Yeah what?" Yolei asked looking straight at Kari.

"Yolei back off abit." Sora said.

"Why,she shouldn't lecture a person for trying to keep everybody in a good mood like Davis does." Yolei said.

"*sigh* Kari lectures Davis for that very reason cause he's just trying to get attention,which isn't why she fell for him." Sora said.

"But.." Yolei said.

"You're right Yolei she shouldn't lecture Davis for kidding around but the reason he does do that is cause he wants attention and not to lighten the mood." Sora said.

"Oh,I'm sorry Kari." Yolei said.

"It's alright you didn't know and I should've told you." Kari said.

"No you don't it's..." Yolei said.

Kari looked at Yolei and asked "We're friends right?".

"Yeah of course we are." Yolei said.

"Then all the more reason that I should've told you." Kari said.

"Okay,thanks." Yolei said.

"Not a problem,it's what friends do." Kari said.

"Especially if the two friends are girls." someone said.

Kari,Yolei,Gatomon,Hawkmon and Sora then looked to the stairs to see that Mimi was awake.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sora said.

Mimi glared at Sora and said "Shut up,I'm on vacation so I can sleep as late as I want to.".

"Woh,someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sora teased.

"Yeah well I don't getting up before ten o' clock." Mimi said as she came downstairs and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Sora looked up at the clock and said "There's one problem with that statement Mimi.".

"What?" Mimi asked as she looked at Sora.

"Look at the time and you'll find out." Sora teased.

Mimi looked up at the clock and once she saw the time she dropped her cup (which somehow didn't break) and yelled "Oh crap,come on girls get dressed we've got to get dressed.". she then sprinted upstairs and into her room.

"That's Mimi for you." Sora said then she along with the other girls got up and headed for their rooms.

END OF CHAPTER

author's notes - due to not allowing me to edit my story the full fanfic will be posted on mediaminer and eventually on my website (which I'm trying to get.).So until can fix their little problem that is where you'll see the digidestined lovers vacation

next chapter - chapter 7 weekend of fun boys side part 2(coming soon)


	7. weekend of fun boy's side part 2

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any other products in this story.

Chapter 7 Weekend of fun (Boy's side) - part 2

About thirty five minutes after the younger Digidestined finished their breakfest and got properly dressed they along with the older Digidestined split into two groups and went to the local mall and do a little shopping.

"So TK what is their to know about Kari that I don't already know?" Davis asked.

"Well she hates it when you constantly ask her to be your girlfriend." TK said.

"That's very obvious." Tai said.

"Yup." Matt said.

Davis sighed then said "Thanks for that TK.".

"Hey you asked." TK said.

"Yeah,whatever." Davis said.

Veemon looked at Patamon and was about to say something when Patamon said "It's the same thing with you Veemon.".

"Oh,okay thanks." Veemon said.

"Welcome." Patamon said with a grin.

"Hey it's not funny." Veemon said.

"I never said it was." Patamon said.

"Then what's with the grin?" Veemon asked.

"*heh* See someone you like Patamon?" TK asked.

"Huh?" Patamon asked as he snapped out of his trance.

Veemon turned around and saw what Patamon was grinning at a Mikemon,so he turned toward Patamon and said "I see someone has a thing for cats.".

"Yeah,so?" Patamon asked.

Don't expect to get near my cat." Veemon said.

"*heh* That's exactly the kind of attitude that Gatomon hates." Patamon said.

"Really?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah she told me that she hates it as much as she hated Myotismon when she was working for him." Patamon said.

"Oh wait Gatomon worked for Myotismon?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah before she and Kari became partners she was forced to work for Myotismon." Patamon said.

"Oh,I'm guessing I shouldn't bring that up to her ever?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah that and Wizardmon." Patamon said.

"Who's that?" Veemon asked.

"A Digimon that was Gatomon's best friend and helped her escape from Myotismon and unite her with Kari." Patamon said.

"Oh...wait was that the Digimon that was haunting the tower where you guys fought Myotismon?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah that's him." Patamon said.

"Oh,well then I better not mention the name seeing as how upset she was when she learned that he couldn't be reborn." Veemon said.

"Yeah,it's a shame though." Patamon said.

"Yeah it is,hm but I wonder if we could ask Gennai if we could do anything about that."  
Veemon said.

"Like what?" Patamon asked.

"Like..i don't know sacrifice some of our power to make Wizardmon into a Digiegg." Veemon said.

"I don't think that will work." Patamon said.

"Why not?" Veemon asked.

"Cause for one Wizardmon was a champion level Digimon and two he died in the real world."  
Patamon said.

"*heh* Yeah that's why I said that we should sacrifice some of our power to make him a Digiegg." Veemon said.

"You're willing to sacrifice most of your power to make her happy?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah,just to see her smile and be happy." Veemon said.

"That won't get her to like you,you know that right?" Patamon asked.

"Huh,why not?" Veemon asked.

"Cause you'd be doing it just to get her attention." Patamon said.

"*heh* You really think I'm just doing it to get her attention huh?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah it seems like it." Patamon said.

"Then why do you think I want both of us to sacrifice some of our power to do this?" Veemon asked with a smirk.

"I...I really don't know." Patamon said.

"Cause I'm willing to get along with you just to see her smile." Veemon said.

"That's not gonna work." Patamon said.

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"Cause you're doing it for her." Patamon said.

"Huh,but that's something that probably wants." Veemon said.

"You think so?" Patamon asked.

"Huh?" Veemon asked.

"Do you really think that Gatomon really wants to relieve all the memorys that she had of Wizardmon including thinking that the main reason why he died was cause she was a chosen Digimon." Patamon said.

"Ah." Veemon said as he was taken aback.

"Why would she think like that?" he asked.

"Because she feels guilty of what happened to him." Patamon said.

"Er..that idiot." Veemon said then he looked up at TK and asked "TK can I please borrow your phone?".

"Yeah sure,who do you want me to call?" TK asked.

"Could you please call Kari I want to talk to Gatomon about something." Veemon said.

"Yeah sure just a second." TK said then he got out his cell phone and started to dial Kari's number.

"*sigh* Are you sure that's a good idea Vee?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah she needs someone to yell at her about her blaming herself for Wiardmon's death."  
Veemon said.

"And how are you gonna convince her that it wasn't her fault?" Patamon asked.

Veemon grinned then said "Just wait and find out.".

"*sigh* Oh boy this ought to be a disater." Patamon said.

"Hello Kari,what's up?" TK asked.

"Nothing how bout yourself?" Kari asked.

"Nothin,the reason I called is cause Veemon would like to speak with Gatomon if that's okay with her." TK said.

"It's not a question of if it's okay." Veemon said.

"Um,okay,you hear that?" TK asked to Kari.

"Yeah I heard." Gatomon said.

"Oh,hey Gatomon." TK said.

"Hey what's that stupid dragon want?" Gatomon asked.

Veemon jumped up and snatched the phone from TK.

"Veemon." Davis said.

Veemon looked up at TK and said "Sorry TK.".

"*sigh* It's okay just say what you have to say." TK said.

"Okay." Veemon said then he put the phone and said "Hey Gatomon." he waited a few seconds then realized that all he was getting was a dial tone.

"I think she hung up on me." Veemon said as he looked at TK.

Davis and TK laughed for a few seconds then TK said "Hold on I'll call her again." then Veemon handed TK the phone and he re-dialed Kari's number.

"Hey Kari TK again I think Gatomon accidentlly hanged up on Veemon." TK said.

"No she didn't,she meant to hang up on him." Kari said.

"Oh,okay well um would she mind to talking to Veemon again he has something important to say to her." TK said.

"Oh,okay I'll try." Kari said then TK heard Kari ask Gatomon if she wanted to talk to Veemon.

"Hello,put on the stupid dragon." Gatomon said a few seconds later.

"*sigh* Okay here." TK said then he handed the phone over to Veemon.

"Hey Gato." Veemon said.

"What do you want?" Gatomon grumply asked.

"I wanted that WIzardmon's...hello." Veemon said as he didn't hear anything but a dial tone again so he sighed and said "I don't think she wants to talk about that now." then he fliped the phone over to TK.

"I told you so." Patamon said.

"Yeah well weither she likes it or not she's gonna get yelled for blaming herself for Wizardmon's death." Veemon said.

"Good luck with her listening to you." Patamon said.

"*heh* I'm not gonna be the only one yelling at her." Veemon said as he looked at Patamon.

"Who else...wait no I don't think so." Patamon said.

"Why not,you want her to be happy right?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah of course I do,but this is your idea." Patamon said.

"So your saying that you won't help me convincing her that it wasn't her fault,or is it that you waant her to believe that it was her fault?" Veemon asked.

"Um,well I ah." Patamon sttutered.

"Well what,cause if you don't want to help then I'll just tell her that you think that it was her fault." Veemon said with a grin.

"Ah." Patamon said.

TK looked at Davis and said "You teach him really bad things.".

"You think,well Patamon's the one who got suckered into Veemon's little plan." Davis said.

"Just like you're gonna sucker me into a plan to convince Kari of the same thing." TK said.

"Thanks for helping me TK." Davis said with a grin.

Tai and Matt laughed while TK just stood there speechless.

"What cat got your tongue?" Davis asked.

"You are so wrong." TK said.

"Thank your brother for that,he's the one who told me how easy you are to sucker in." Davis said.

"Ah,..." TK said then he looked at Matt and asked "Why'd you do that?".

"Cause you needed it." Matt said.

"Why?" TK asked.

"Cause you think that the reason Kari rejected you was cause of something you did when it was something I did." Davis said.

TK looked at Davis and asked "How do you know about her rejecting me?".

"Cody and Ken told me." Davis said.

"Ah..jerks I wish they would keep." TK said until Davis punched him in his jaw sending him to the floor.

"Watch your mouth,they were just trying to get you out of the dpressed mood you've been in." Davis said.

"Yeah well." TK said until he saw Davis get ready to punch him again.

"Go ahead say it,I dare you,cause the next time I'll break your jaw." Davis said.

"Davis enough." Matt and Tai said.

"Hmph whatever." Davis said.

"*sigh* Thanks Davis I think..I think I needed you to do that." TK said.

"Good to hear cause I was really thinking of breaking your jaw." Davis said.

"Alright now,I know she choose you." TK said.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"I said..." TK said.

"I heard what you said,but what do you mean?" Davis asked.

"*sigh* I mean that I think the reason that the reason Kari rejected me and choose you was cause she saw that I can be a depressing person and you..heh you're always cheerful." TK said.

"*sigh* That's not it at all." Tai said.

"Oh,then why?" TK asked.

"Because she wanted to use you to get to Davis." Tai said.

"Ah..." TK said then he put his head down and said "I was afraid that was the truth.".

"Unfortunatly it is." Tai said.

"Heh if she thinks that,that's gonna get my attention then she is absoultly stupid." Davis said.

"Hey that's my sister your talking about." Tai said.

"Yeah well it's the truth and well the truth hurts...huff I really am gonna have to give a taste of her own medicine." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" TK asked.

Davis looked at TK and said "I mean that me and you are gonna give Kari a very long lecture.".

"Me..you want me to give Kari a lecture..no no not gonna happen." TK said.

"It's not a option TK you're gonna help me give Kari a very long lecture weither you like it or not." Davis said.

"Ah..why are you doing this for me?" TK asked.

"Cause we both share one very important thing." Davis said.

"What's that?" TK said.

Davis smiled then said "We most protect the light.".

"Ah.." TK said then chuckled abit then said "Yes that is very important.".

Davis and TK then did a fist bump and smiled.

"It's good to see that you two are finally getting along." Tai said.

"Yeah sorry for worrying you Tai." Davis and TK said.

"It's alright I knew that eventually you two would get along." Tai said.

"Yeah it's a good thing that we didn't act like you and Matt." TK said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Tai asked.

"Cause we would've drove Kari almost insane ust like you two did to Sora." Davis said.

"Ah..."Tai said then he looked at the store they were standing next to and smiled and said "Speaking of Sora there's something I need to get her." he then walked into the store.

The others looked at the sign of the store that Tai went into and Matt sighed and said "Here we are on our little guy vacation and he's thinking about this,jeez Tai you surely are pathetic.".

END OF CHAPTER 


	8. weekend of fun girl's side part 2

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the other products in this story

Chapter 8 Weekend of fun Girl's side part 2

About thirty five after the girls ate their breakfest and had their coffee they headed out to start their shopping.

"So where to first?" Mimi asked.

"Um why don't we just go to the biggest mall in New York city." Kari said.

"Okay sounds good." Mimi said then the girls started to one the biggest mall.

On the way there Kari got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello Kari,what's up?" TK asked.

"Nothing how bout yourself?" Kari asked.

"Nothin,the reason I called is cause Veemon would like to speak with Gatomon if that's okay with her." TK said.

Um okay let me see if it's okay with her." Kari said then she looked at at Gatomon and asked "Do you want to talk to Veemon?".

"Yeah sure." Gatomon said then Kari handed her,her cell phone.

"It's not a question of if it's okay." Veemon said.

"Um,okay,you hear that?" TK asked to Kari.

"Yeah I heard." Gatomon said.

"Oh,hey Gatomon." TK said.

"Hey what's that stupid dragon want?" Gatomon asked.

"Veemon.." Gatomon heard Davis say making her a little agravated so she decided to play a trick on him and hang the phone on him.

"Why'd you do that?" Kari asked.

Gatomon looked at her and said "I'm playing a trick on him that's all.".

"Oh okay." Kari said then her phone went off again so she put it to her ear and said "Hello.".

"Hey Kari TK again I think Gatomon accidentlly hanged up on Veemon." TK said.

"No she didn't,she meant to hang up on him." Kari said.

"Oh,okay well um would she mind to talking to Veemon again he has something important to say to her." TK said.

"Oh,okay I'll try." Kari said then she looked at Gatomon and said "It's him again.".

"*sigh* bloody persistent." Gatomon said then she recieved the phone from Kari.

"Hello,put on the stupid dragon." she said.

"*sigh* Okay here." TK said then he handed the phone over to Veemon.

"Hey Gato." Veemon said.

"What do you want?" Gatomon grumply asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Wizardmon's death...hello." Veemon said until Gatomon hung up on him again this time out of frustrastion.

"Stupid..stupid baka dragon." Gatomon said.

"What did he say?" Kari asked.

Gatomon looked at her and said "He was about to something Wizardmon.".

"*sigh* Which was a bad thing to bring up." Kari said.

"You still blame yourself for his death?" Sora asked.

"Yes of course I do,I mean if I..." Gatomon said until tears came runningb down her face.

"Ah,sorry." Sora said.

Kari picked Gatomon up and carried her in her arms "It's alright it's just to much for her to bare for her.".

"That's understandable I mean I don't know exactly what happened but from what I saw when Wizardmon's ghost appeared at the tower I knew it was a very personal issue." Yolei said.

"Yes it is." Kari said then she cuddled Gatomon against her chest and said "It's okay Gato we aren't goin talk about it.".

Gatomon looked up at Kari sniffled then said "Thanks Kari.".

Kari smiled then said "Your welcome.".

Gatomon then cuddled into Kari's arms and within seconds fell fast asleep.

"That's good at least she gets to have a good nap." Mimi said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"Yeah this coming from the girl who kept me up half the the night cause of all the noices."  
Sora said.

Mimi turned toward Sora and said "I didn't make any noices,I was quiet like a princess.".

"Yeah sure you were,then please explain why you threw a shoe at me in the middle of the night." Sora said.

"Ah..I did what?" Mimi asked.

"You chucked a shoe at my head in the middle of the night." Sora said.

"Ah..um sorry I didn't mean to." Mimi said.

"It's okay I know you wouldn't willingly hit anybody without a reason." Sora said.

"Thanks." Mimi said.

"Heh what are friends for?" Sora asked as she tapped Mimi's fist with her own.

"To be there for each other." Mimi said.

"Speaking of being a good friend Kari what's this about you using TK to get to Davis?"  
Sora asked as she turned to look at Kari.

"I'm not using him,he willing voulnteered to help me." Kari said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah really." Kari said.

"So you're telling me that you think that TK willingly wanted to help you get a boyfriend just a few months after you rejected him." Sora said.

"Ah..." Kari said then she put her head down.

"I mean what kind of guy would willingly do that?" Sora asked.

"An idiot." Yolei said.

"That is true,but TK is not an idiot,*sigh* I really don't understand why you rejected him,jeez if i was your age i would defiantly take TK over Davis." Sora said.

"Oh...and why's that?" Kari asked as she looked at Sora with a deep gaze.

"Well for one he's cute two he's smart three i can see him go and make alot of money in the future weither as Davis..." Sora said.

"Is that it?" Kari asked.

"Um yeah." Sora said.

"*heh* Then you really don't know anything about love." Kari said.

"Excuse me." Sora said.

"Were those the same reasons why you're dating Tai?" Kari asked.

"Ah...no not at all." Sora said.

"Then why?" Kari asked.

"Ah..well I...um *sigh* the reasons I'm dating your brother is cause for as long as I've known him he's always been the person who's looked after other's before being concerned about his well being." Sora said.

"Is that it?" Kari asked.

"Um..well that's one the main reason there's too many other reasons to say them all." Sora said.

"Are him being good-looking or him being well I can't say smart cause he's defiantly not that..well is it that he's brave and couragous...um well most of the couragous stuff he's done outside the Digidestined stuff has been pretty stupid..um..nevermind you know what I'm trying to say right?" Kari asked.

Sora chuckled as Kari tried to complament her brother then said "Yes those are reasons,but they are on the very bottom of the very long list,*sigh* I mean if those were..." then she caught on to what Kari was trying to get at. "So it's cause you saw a very different side of Davis that probably nobody but yourself and maybe Ken that you fell for him right?" she asked.

Kari lowered her head blushed lightly then said "Yes.".

"Okay what about how you feel about TK?" Sora asked.

"I love him in the same way I love my brother." Kari said.

"Sibling love huh,did you tell him this after you rejected him?" Yolei asked.

"I tried to but he would'nt listen to me,and even after that I've tried a couple other times how I feel about him but he just won't listen to me." Kari said.

"Can't blame him." Mimi said.

"*sigh* Neither can I,I mean I never gave him an explanation of why I rejected him,and why I'm..using him." Kari said then she put her head down.

"*sigh* You don't have to." Sora said.

"Huh,why?" Kari asked.

"Cause he doesn't deserve an explanation." Sora said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Cause he already had a chance to listen to you and he immaturly didn't want to hear what the reason was for you rejecting him." Sora said.

"Ah..yeah but..still." Kari said.

"*sigh* Alright it really doesn't matter to me if you want to aplogize to him or not,I just think you shouldn't since it will probably be a lost cause." Sora said.

"Okay then why don't we have someone else tell him?" Yolei asked.

Kari looked at her and asked "Like who?".

"Like Davis." Yolei said.

"That will only make things worse." Mimi said.

"Huh..oh yeah right forgot about that." Yolei said.

"*sigh* Why don't we do that?" Sora asked as she looked at Kari.

"I think Mimi's right." Kari said.

"*heh* I don't." Sora said.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

Sora looked at Mimi and said "Cause the only other option we have is Tai and that's probably as bad as Kari talking to him.".

"Um..you've got a point there..hmm who else?" Mimi asked.

"No one...plus just think of what it could do to those two." Sora said.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"It could bring those two to a very good friendship." Sora said then she looked at Kari and asked "And that's something you really want to see right?".

Kari simply nodded her head.

"Good now let's..." Sora said then her cell phone went off .

"*sigh* Why now?" she asked then she picked it up and asked "Hello?".

"Hey sweetie." someone said.

"Hey Tai,what's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking about getting you something while I'm in this jewelary store."  
Tai said.

Sora's eyes widened upon hearing this then asked "Really Tai you'd get me something like that?".

"Of course I would,you just tell me what you...actually you know what I've got a better idea why don't just get you something and not tell you until Tuesday." Tai said.

"Um okay...wait Tuesday I thought you guys were coming back on Monday,what's going on Tai?" Sora asked.

"Um well." Tai said.

"Wait a second are you trying to bribe me with jewelary so that you can stay an extra day?"  
Sora asked.

"Um well...yeah." Tai said.

"*sigh* Why didn't you just tell me that you guys are going to stay until Tuesday?" Sora asked.

"Cause I thought I had to get your permission." Tai said.

"Permission,Tai you don't ever have to get my permission for anything." Sora said.

"Really so I don't have to have your permission to make love to you." Tai said with a smirk.

Sora blushed a deep red than said "That's one thing that you DO need my permission for.".

Tai chuckled abit then said "Okay sorry,I was only kidding.".

"It's okay I would'nt mind if you didn't." Sora teased.

Now it was Tai's turn to blush a deep red then he said "Um...alright well I'm going to get you something anyway okay,what do you want?".

"An engagement ring would be nice." Sora teased.

"Okay consider it done." Tai said.

"What..wait Tai..." Sora said until she realized that Tai had hung up the phone so she hung up her phone and looked at Kari and said "I think we're goin be sister-in laws very soon.".

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Yeah..when I joked about him getting me an engagement ring he said yes." Sora said.

"Oh,but were just joking right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah,but knowing Tai he probably thought I was serious and is going to get me an engagement ring." Sora said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not ready to be married to him." Sora said

"*sigh* Being engaged and being married to someone are two completely different things."  
Mimi said.

"Yeah but one leads to the other." Sora nerviously said.

"And you think that just cause that you two will be engaged means that you have to be married soon?" Mimi asked.

"Um yeah." Sora nerviously said.

"That's far from the truth,I mean I've seen couples who were engaged not get married for years." Mimi said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"*sigh* Yeah,so calm down okay." Mimi said.

"I'm not nervious." Sora said.

"Then why are you shaking?" Mimi asked with a smirk.

"Cause...cause...cause." Sora stuttered.

"Cause you're excited right?" Kari asked with a smirk.

Sora simply nodded.

"Okay well I think we should go out and celebrate this very special occaion." Mimi said.

"Yeah,but where?" Yolei asked.

"Um...I've got it come on." Mimi said then she grabbed Sora's hand and started to head toward the eastern part of the mall.

Yolei looked at Kari and said "I hope Tai actually does get your Sora an engagement ring.".

"Same here,I mean if he doesn't he's in big trouble with not just Sora but also Mimi and that's never any good." Kari said.

Kari,Yolei and their Digimon then followed Mimi and Sora to celebrate Sora and Tai's hopeful engagement.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. weekend of fun boy's side part 3

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the other products in this story

Chapter 9 Weekend of fun - (Boy's side) - part 3

Forty five minutes after Tai left the jewelry store he,Matt,Davis,TK,Patamon and Veemon then decided to go get something to eat at one of the resturants near the Georgia dome.

"Are you really going through with asking Sora to be your wife Tai?" Davis asked as they sat down.

Tai looked at Davis and said "Yes I'm absolutly sure about that.".

"Okay but what if she was kidding when she asked you to get her an engagement ring?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter if she was kidding or not I'm still goin ask her." Tai said.

"And what if she says no?" TK asked.

"Then I'll just wait a few years and ask her again." Tai said.

"Good attitude,but I don't think she'll say yes." Matt said.

"Oh why's that?" Tai asked as he looked at his friend.

"Cause you're both to young." Matt said.

"Okay and this is coming from the person who has a psychopath as a fan." Tai said with a smirk.

"Ah.." Matt said while TK,Davis and their Digimon laughed.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Tai asked.

"Nothing nevermind." Matt said.

"*sigh* Look I understand what you're trying to tell me,I'm doing this cause I really want to payback Sora for all the years she waited for me." Tai said.

"Is that it?" Matt asked.

"That and I really..." Tai said.

"He really can't do anything without her." someone said.

The guys looked behind them to see.

"Agumon." Tai said.

"Gabumon." Matt said.

"Hey." Agumon and Gabumon said then walked up next to their respected partner.

"How did you two get here?" Tai asked.

"Gennai sent us through the computer behind those two double doors." Agumon said then he pointed to the double doors that were behind the serving area.

"Which wasn't a good idea." Gabumon said.

"No it wasn't." Agumon said.

"*sigh* Let me guess people freaked out once they saw you." Tai said.

"Yeah very much so." Agumon said then the manager came to their table.

"Hello sirs." the manager said.

"Hello um I'm sorry for the comotion sir." Tai said as started to look toward the mangaer.

"*sigh* Why are you sorry cous?" the manager asked.

Only then did Tai realize who it was so he looked at her and asked "Tasha what are you doing running a big resturant like this?".

Tasha the blonde haired twelve year old looked at her older cousin and said "I'm not the manager stupid I just am to work here cause my dad owns the place.".

"*sigh* Oh yeah I almost forgot Uncle Sauske did get into the cooking business but I'm surprised that he got this big,last I heard he was just about to go into the bankrucy,what happened?" Tai asked.

"You made it big stupid,after people heard that my dad was the uncle of two the legendary Digidestined that helped saved the world four years ago they suddenly started coming here,  
and I mean alot of people came right guys?" Tasha asked as she looked at the customers.

"Yeah this place is the best thanks." one customer said.

"Awesome food and great service." another customer said.

"Right so why don't you four stand up and introduce yourself." Tasha said.

"Um..." Matt said.

"*sigh* Just do as she as she says." Tai said.

"Why,we can't draw attention Tai." Davis said.

"Why not?" Tasha asked with a grin.

"Oh great here we go." Tai said under his breath.

"Cause we..." Davis said.

"Huh I'm sorry all I hear is an excuse." Tasha said.

"That's..." TK said.

"TK just do it." Tai said.

"Wh..." TK said until Tasha grabbed his hat and then a big chunk of his hair.

"Ow that hurts and give me back my hat." TK said

"Hey." Patamon said as he got up onto TK's shoulder and was about to try to get Tasha off of TK until he saw someone familiar.

"Meow." a Mikemon said as she crawled onto Tasha's shoulder.

"Ah,when did you get a Digimon Tasha?" Tai asked.

Tasha looked at him and said "I got Mikemon about six months ago.".

"So you're one of the Amerian Digidestined right?" Davis asked.

"Yup." Tasha said.

"Then why didn't I see you when I came to New York a few weeks ago?" Davis asked.

"Cause I couldn't find a way to get to New York." Tasha said.

"Oh,sorry." Davis said as he bowed his head.

"*heh* I see that Kari had a win win situation with you two." Tasha said as she looked at both Davis and TK.

"Oh,well that's all good and dandy,but I was wondering Tasha if you would please let go of my hair?" TK asked.

"Why?" Tasha asked with a smirk.

"Cause you're hurting him." Patamon said as he raised his voice.

"Don't raise you're voice at Tasha got it birdy." Mikemon said.

"Eep." Patamon said as crouched up against TK's shoulder.

"Mikemon calm down he's just stating the obvious." Tasha said.

"But." Mikemon said.

"No buts Mikemon okay." Tasha said.

"Okay sorry." Mikemon said.

"Don't aplogize to me aplogize to um what's your name?" Tasha asked.

"Um Patamon." Patamon said still scared.

"Yes aplogize to Patamon." Tasha said.

"Okay I'm sorry fo scare you Patamon." Mikemon said then she bowed.

"Um okay." Patamon said still shivering.

"Um..hello could you please get off my hair." TK said.

"Oh..sorry about that TK." Tasha said then she let go of TK's hair and gave him back his hat.

"Whatever." TK said then he put his hat back on.

Tasha huffed then asked "Would going on a date with me make it up?".

"What...heck no." TK said.

"Oh darn." Tasha said.

"That is never goin happen." TK said as he sat down.

"*heh* I see you haven't changed a bit Tasha." Tai said as he nudged her in her side and smirked.

"Huh,yeah whatever..so how are you and Sora doing?" Tasha asked.

"Great in fact I just proposed to her about thirty minutes ago." Tai said.

"Really so she's goin be my cousin-in-law soon?" Tasha asked.

"No not anytime soon,we've got alot of things to sort out first,so probably not anytime soon."  
Tai said.

"Oh darn,wait if you just proposed to her thirty minutes..." Tasha said.

"She's in New York City with Kari and two other friends." Davis said.

"So if she's in New York then how did you propose to her when you're here?" Tasha said.

"*sigh* Over the phone unfortunatly." Davis said.

"Really?" Tasha asked then she looked at Tai.

"Yup." Tai said with a smile.

Tasha then took a deep breath and said "Well then excuse me in advance.".

"For what?" Tai asked then the next thing he knew Tasha had slapped him across the face.

"For that you complete baka." Tasha said.

Tai smirked a bit then said "At least I ain't the baka who just ruined the only chance that she ever had to.." then Tasha smacked him again.

"Shut up you idiot." Tasha said.

Tai held his cheek as he said "Sorry bout that I shouldn't have gone there.".

"You're darn right." Tasha said.

"I think that I know of a way to make it up to you." Tai said.

"How?" Tasha asked.

"Well in about a week the Odaiba Diguidestined are going on a two year vacation to the Bahamas and I was wondering if you want come with us." Tai said.

"Really..um I don't think that my dad..." Tasha said.

"It's perfectly fine with me." someone said from behind Tasha.

"*heh* I was wondering when you were going to show up uncle Sauske." Tai said.

"Well once I heard from one of our customers that my daughter was acting up and pulling people's hair then I had to come here." Sauske said.

"Um..sorry dad." Tasha said then she turned around and bowed to her dad.

"I forgive you just behave yourself on your trip." Sauske said.

"Really you're letting me go?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah go have some fun." Sauske said.

"Oh thank you." Tasha said as she hugged her father.

"Your welcome,you deserve a vacation for all the hard work you do." Sauske said.

Tasha then turned to Tai and the others and asked "Now where did you say Kari was?".

"She's in New York with Sora and two of her friends." Tai said.

"Is my cousin Gatomon there?" Mikemon asked.

"Yup." Tai said.

"Okay can one of your Digimon fly us there please?" Tasha and Mikemon both asked.

"Unfortunatly none of us have a good flying..." Tai said.

"Yes we do." Matt said.

"Oh,who?" Tai asked.

"TK has a good one." Davis said.

"Yeah but I'm not taking her on Pegasusmon." TK said.

"Why not?" Davis asked.

"Cause she just took my hat and pulled my hair just cause I didn't want to do something she wanted me to do." TK said.

"*heh* And Kari told me that you the perfect gentleman I guess she doesn't know you all that well,cause all I can tell is that your looks is all you have for Kari." Tasha said.

TK got up and into Tasha's face and said "I dare you to say that again.".

"Fine the reason that Kari rejected you was cause you thought you knew the real her when in fact you probably only know a fraction of who she really is." Tasha said.

TK was taken aback by what Tasha said and she noticed that she was right immediatly.

"Got it didn't I?" Tasha asked sarcasticly.

"Whatever,come on I'll take you seeing as how it will keep you away from me." TK said then he and Patamon started to head toward the front door.

"Wait a minute." Tasha said.

TK turned around and asked "What now?".

"I have to stop by my house to pick up some stuff." Tasha said.

"I carrying you're stuff in the air okay." TK said.

"I'm not bringing my stuff on the trip I've got to call Kari and ask her where she and her friends are staying so I can use the Digital World to transfer..." Tasha said.

"You can't the Digital Gates are closed." TK said.

"No it isn't it can only be used by Digidestined." Agumon said.

"Ah..whatever come on." TK said then he and Patamon left.

"Hold on you don't even know where to go." Tasha said then she and Mikemon ran after them.

"*sigh* Jeez why is he so good at these things?" Davis asked.

Matt looked at Davis and asked "What do you mean?".

Davis looked at Matt and asked "I mean why is he so good at getting a girl to fall for him.".

"*heh* So you noticed to huh?" Tai asked.

"Yeah and you know what?" Davis asked.

"What?" Tai asked.

"I'm very glad that I set him up with her." Davis said.

"Huh..wait how did you?" Tai asked.

"Easy I called Kari earlyer and asked if she knew anybody that had a crush on TK, and she told me that Tasha did,so I called her and told her that we were coming here and to bring Agumon and Gabumon from the Digital World." Davis said then smirked and said "Of course it made it even easier that Tasha is just like Yolei and Kari.".

"Yeah that is true and thanks,he needed it." Matt said.

"Don't worry bout it I may not agree with the guy most of the time but he's a good friend." Davis said.

"Yeah well let's just hope that TK doesn't screw this up." Matt said.

"Yeah cause then I'm totally out of options to pay him back for helping me." Davis said.

"Helping you with what?" Tai asked.

Davis looked at Tai and said "For the advice on how to win your sisters heart.".

"*heh* It ain't gonna be that easy." Tai said.

"Oh crap." Davis said.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES - sorry for the long delay guys and gals but finally after about nearly two weeks of no update you get chapter 9 and two characters that we will see alot of Tasha and Mikemon and don't you know Tasha has a certain thing for a certain blonde well please read and review.


	10. TK and Tasha's Trip

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the other products in this story

Chapter 10 Tasha and TK's trip

About fifteen minutes after Tasha,TK and their Digimon left the restaruant they ariived at Tasha's house.

"Okay you two can sit down for a little while in the living room over there we'll be right back." Tasha said as she and Mikemon went upstairs to get their stuff packed and to change.

"Alright,whatever." TK said as he and Patamon slouched onto the living room couch.

"You can put your feet up since I'm gonna be while." Tasha said.

"Yeah come on quit talking and start packing your stuff." TK said.

"*hmph*." Tasha said then she took off on of her shoes and threw it at TK which hit him in the face.

"Ow that hurt." TK said.

"Good now stop acting like it's the end of the world aren't you suppose to be the Digidestined of hope." Tasha said then she and Mikemon went into Tasha's room and slammed the door.

"Hey." Patamon said.

"It's alright Patamon." TK said.

"But..." Patamon said.

"She's got a very good point I shouldn't act like this to her when she had nothing to do with..  
no I shouldn't act this way period I guess Kari's rejection hit me harder then I expected." TK said.

"Yeah but she shouldn't rub that wound any deeper." Patamon said.

"True but I don't think that was her intention at all." TK said.

"Really?" Patamon asked as he sat next to TK.

"Yeah I think her intention was to just to wake me up and stop thinking that it was the end of the world." TK said.

"Exactly." Mikemon said.

TK and Patamon then looked up and saw that both Mikemon and Tasha were both done packing up.

"That was quick." TK said.

"Yeah well I wanted it to be so I'd have the chance to talk to you." Tasha said as she and Mikemon came downstairs and sat on the same couch as TK and Patamon.

"What about?" TK asked as he sat up.

"Well for one i want to say I'm sorry for the comments I made about why Kari rejected you."  
Tasha said.

"It's okay,actually I want to thank you for making those comments." TK said.

"Why?" Tasha asked.

"Cause it made me realize that I shouldn't treat everybody like it was there fault that Kari rejected me and try to move on." TK said.

"You can't do that." Tasha said

"Why not?" TK asked.

"Cause you haven't finished the conversation with Kari." Tasha said.

"Huh?" TK asked.

"I heard that you didn't let Kari explain to you why she rejected you so.." Tasha said.

"It doesn't matter to me what her reason is she's happy and that's all that matters." TK said.

"*hmph*." Tasha said then she leaned over and tugged at TK's ear.

"Ow ow let go." TK said.

Tasha then let go and TK went flying back into the side of the couch.

"Ow that hurt." TK said.

"Sorry it's just that I hate when people don't let me finish what I have to say." Tasha said.

"And I'm guessing you hurt anybody who does that?" TK asked.

"Yeah..and cause of that I can't get a boyfriend." Tasha said.

"Well I don't blame the guys around here for not wanting to date you." TK said.

"Hey that's rude." Tasha said.

"Yeah well the truth hurts." TK said.

"Ah..." Tasha said.

The two remained silent for the next couple of minutes.

"Um well what were you trying to tell me before I cut you off?" TK asked.

"Um I was trying to say that you should call Kari and ask her what the reason was for her rejecting you." Tasha said.

"Huh...I don't think that will help at all." TK said.

"Why not?" Tasha asked.

"Cause I really don't want to make her anymore confused with her feelings then she already is." TK said.

"Huh?" Tasha asked.

"Okay first of all you know that she's in love with Davis right?" TK asked.

"Ah..yeah,wait you mean the guy with the googles right?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Oh so he's the guy that called me." Tasha said.

"Huh?" TK asked.

"Huh..oh nothing nevermind." Tasha said then she smirked and sat right next to TK "Now you were saying?" she asked.

"Um well." TK sttutered but he couldn't stop staring at Tasha's smiling face.

Tasha noticed this and asked "What do I have something on my face?".

"Um no sorry." TK said then he looked away from her.

"I think I know of another problem that you would have." Tasha said.

"What?" TK asked.

"You're inability to stay read a girl's emotions." Tasha said.

"Huh?" TK said as he looked back at her then saw that she was right in his face.

"*sigh* Let me ask you something has Kari every teases you about another guy?" Tasha asked as she leaned back.

"Um no she mostly teases Davis with me ." TK said.

"Which she shouldn't do ." Tasha muttered under her breath.

"What?" TK asked.

"Oh nothing,now I know for a fact that she does kinda flirt with you,but has she ever told you that she cared about you in a romantic kind of way?" Tasha asked.

"Um...oh crap why didn't I notice it then." TK said.

"Notice what?" Tasha asked.

"A few months ago Kari was taken to the dark ocean and I told her that I care about her and after we got her out she told me she cared about me in a romantic kind of way but it was right in front of way..man I feel so stupid." TK said.

"*sigh* So basically you're telling me that you both have told each other that you care about each other but you took it the wrong way cause you didn't notice that Davis was there when she told you that she cared about you." Tasha said.

"Yeah...why didn't I notice it before." TK said.

"Cause you were to wrapped up in your own emotions..love can do those kinds of things."  
Tasha said.

"Yeah I guess...so what should I say to her?" TK asked as he picked up his cell phone.

"Tell her that you completely misread the situation about you two and ask why she rejected you." Tasha said.

"But..." TK said then Tasha put two fingers over his mouth to silence him.

"You need to do that TK cause trust me it's gonna haunt you forever so it's best to ask now then dwell on it forever." Tasha said.

"*sigh* Okay thanks Tasha." TK said then he started to dial Kari's cell phone number.

"Not a problem." Tasha said.

"Hello this is Kari may I ask who's calling?" Kari asked.

"Hey Kari it's TK." TK said.

"Hey TK what's up?" Kari asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you few things about what happened a few months ago." TK said.

"What do you mean there's nothing that I can recall...oh wait you mean me rejecting you right?" Kari asked.

"*sigh* Yes Kari that's exactly what I mean." TK said.

"Oh sorry,um actually there are a few things that I wanted to ask you about that very same thing." Kari said.

"Oh okay well go ahead and say what you want to say then I'll say my part." TK said.

"Okay thanks,.." Kari said.

"Welcome." TK said.

There was about a minute of silence before Kari finally spoke up.

"Um..." Kari said.

"Oh,I'm sorry for cutting you off I didn't mean...ow ow ow let go." TK said as Tasha pinched his arm.

"Are you okay TK?" Kari asked.

"Yeah Tasha just pinched me in the arm." TK said.

"Tasha..you mean my cousin Tasha?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Oh..I see his plan worked." Kari said.

"Who's plan?" TK asked.

"Oh nothing nevermind now as I was about to say *sigh* I'm terribly sorry for using you to get Davis' attention." Kari said.

"Ah *sigh* It's alright." TK said.

"No it wasn't I shouldn't do to my best friend." Kari said.

"Ah..okay thanks Kari." TK said.

"Thanks for what?" Kari asked.

"For saying that I'm still your best friend." TK said.

"Why would you think that would have changed TK your one of the most important people in my life and there's nothing that's ever gonna change that." Kari said.

"But I thought.." TK said.

"What you thought that just cause I'm in love with Davis meant that you would just be forgotten,that's far from the truth." Kari said.

"Ah..sorry,um I wanted to aplogize to you about something." TK said.

"You don't have to aplogize about anything." Kari said.

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have misread the situation between us." TK said.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"When you said that you cared about me in front of Davis I thought that you meant it in a romantic kind of way." TK said.

"It's alright." Kari said.

"Ah..no it's not I almost ruined our friendship." TK said.

"*sigh* You worry too much." Kari said.

"Huh?" TK asked.

"You think that because you fell in love with me and I rejected you means that we aren't friends right?" Kari asked.

"Um yeah." TK said.

"*sigh* could you please put Tasha on the phone?" Kari asked.

"Um okay." TK said then he looked at Tasha and said "Here she wants to talk to you.".

"Um okay." Tasha said as TK handed her his cell phone.

"Hey Kari." Tasha said.

"Hey Tasha could you please do me a favor?" Kari asked.

"Yeah sure." Tasha said.

"Smack TK in the back of his head as hard as you can okay." Kari said.

Tasha smirked then looked at TK and said "Not a problem.".

TK tilted his head to the side in confusion then Tasha smacked him as hard as she could in the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" TK asked as he held the back of his head.

Tasha handed him the phone and said "Ask her.".

TK put his cell phone up to his ear and asked "Why did you ask Tasha to smack in the back of my head?".

"Cause you shouldn't think that just cause I don't love you romantically means I don't love you at all." Kari said.

"Huh...wait you do love me?" TK asked.

"Yes I love you like a brother." Kari said.

"Ohhh...okay now I get why you rejected me." TK said.

"Yeah it was cause it would be very weird to date someone who reminds you of your brother."  
Kari said.

"Okay thanks Kari,and I'm sorry." TK said.

"Like I said before it's okay we both loved someone and confused both of us." Kari said.

"Yeah just like it did to Tai and Sora." TK said.

"Yeah that reminds me is Tai actually serious when he said that was going to get Sora an engagement ring and propose to her?" Kari said.

"Apprentally cause Tai bought an engagement ring and said that sometime before he leaves with Davis he's goin propose to her,but don't tell Sora okay." TK said.

"Okay um is Tasha going to be coming here?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I'm going to bring her once we're done." TK said.

"Okay cool thanks." Kari said.

"Don't thank me thank Tai it was his idea...which reminds me if you get a chance to talk to Davis before I see him tell him I said thanks." TK said.

"Huh what for?" Kari asked.

"For the little plan he put together for me." TK said.

"*heh* So you figured it out." Kari said.

"Of course I did,I'm not as dumb as your brother and Davis." TK said.

"Hey hey Tai and Davis aren't dumb they're just really weird." Kari said.

"Yeah well when you talk to those two tell them I said thanks." TK said.

"No you tell them they did it for so you should be the one to tell them." Kari said.

"Okay okay I will." TK said.

"Alright now hurry up and bring Tasha here delivery boy." Kari teased.

"Hey I'm not nobody's delivery boy I don't even want to be around this woman." TK said.

"That's not what you said to me early." Tasha said.

"Hey no I didn't." TK said then he heard Kari giggle through the phone.

"Kari it's not what you think." TK said as he tried to defend himself.

"No I know exactly what's going on." Kari said through her giggles.

"*sigh* I know I'm defiantly goin regret asking you this but what do you think is going on?"  
TK asked.

"I think that you're falling for Tasha." Kari said.

"What you've got to be kidding me,I would never fall for a girl who greets me by pulling my hair" TK said with a light blush across his cheeks.

"*heh* Then why are you blushing?" Kari asked.

"I'm not blushing." TK said.

Kari yelled out "Patamon is TK blushing?".

Patamon looked at TK's cheeks as TK waved his hands telling him not to tell Kari that he might actually like Tasha.

Patamon smirked then said "Yes he's blushing Kari and he's even trying to make me lie to you about that he might like Tasha.".

TK took a deep sigh then looked at Tasha and saw that she was looking away from him.

"Kari I'm goin drop her off at Mimi's place after I talk to her okay." TK said.

"Okay seeya later." Kari said then she hung up her cell phone.

TK then hung up his cell phone and looked at Tasha who was still looking away from him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way,I was going to ask you out on a date as a thank you for helping me and..." TK said.

"Is that all?" Tasha asked as she looked at TK with tears in her eyes.

"Ah..sorry...no that's not all." TK said as he gathered up his courage and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then what?" Tasha asked.

"Well I want to get know you better first so I know that I'm not making the same mistake I made with Kari okay." TK said.

"Okay thanks." Tasha said then she wiped her tears until TK used his hand to try to help which only caused Tasha and him to look at each other and blush then look away.

"*heh,heh* I think that's this is gonna be a great vacation now." Patamon said.

Mikemon looked at him blushed lightly then walked over to him and picked him and up and put him in her lap.

"Hey what are doing?" Patamon asked.

"Agreeing with you." Mikemon said.

"Ah...okay." Patamon said.

"Um Tasha come on we better get going I don't want to make Kari and the other girls wait."  
TK said then he held her hand.

"AH...okay." Tasha said as she blushed.

The four of them then started to make their way toward Mimi's house in New York.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES - sorry this took so long but now that I have everything in my life situated the chapters will be coming alot faster and thank you lordpata for the advice on relationship between TK and Kari it really helped and KoumiLoccness I have a special surprise just for you setup for the next chapter. 


	11. Weekend of fun girl's side part 3

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any other products in this story.

Chapter 11 Weekend of fun (girl's side) - part 3

A few minutes after Kari got off the phone with TK she explained to the other girls that they needed to head to Mimi's house to meet up with TK and Tasha.

"So your cousin is going to joining us on our vacation to the Bahamas?" Mimi asked as they made their way to her house.

"I'm not sure but it would be nice if she could." Kari said.

"Is she bringing Mikemon?" Gatomon asked as she looked up at her partner.

"Yeah probably." Kari said.

"Good." Gatomon said.

"Did Davis' plan work?" Sora asked.

"From what I heard between TK and Tasha I'd say it's a lopsided yes." Kari said.

"Oh good,now maybe TK will get out of that depressing mood he's been in." Mimi said.

"I think that Tasha will make suree that TK never gets depressed again." Kari said.

"*sigh* So she hasn't changed abit has she?" Sora asked.

"Seems that way." Kari said.

"Good now you can focus on figuring on a way to become Davis' girlfriend." Sora said with a smirk.

Kari blushed deeply then said "Yeah I know.".

"*sigh* I thankful that the same situation that you have with men Kari." Mimi said.

"What do you mean Mimi,wait do you have a boyfriend?" Kari asked.

"Yup." Mimi said.

"Who?" Yolei asked.

Sora smirked then said "I think I know the answer to that question.".

Mimi looked at Sora and said "Okay let's hear who you think it is.".

Sora smirked then said "It's Izzy isn't it.".

Mimi was shocked by Sora's comment.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked.

"Easy when we were at the airport I over heard you say that you'd promise to keep the deal of being his girlfriend if he let you keep his labtop for the weekend." Sora said.

"Ah...you really shouldn't evesdrops on other peoples conveersations." Mimi said with a light blush.

"You have no right to tell me not to evesdrop on peoples conversation with how many times you evesdropped on my private conversations with Tai." Sora said.

"True,but you would've told me eventually so it really didn't matter if I evesdropped on your conversations with Tai,right Biyomon?" Mimi asked with a smirk.

"Ah Biyomon where is she?" Sora asked as she looked around for her Digimon partner.

"Right behind you." Biyomon said as she tapped Sora on her leg which caaused Sora to jump abit in shock.

Sora turned around and saw that Biiyomon and Palmon were standing there.

"Where did you two come from?" Sora asked as she picked up Biyomon and hugged her.

Once Sora put Biyomon down Biyomon was about explain how they got there when someone said "We brought them.".

Sora and Mimi looked behind Kari and Yolei and saw.

"Micheal." Mimi said.

"Willis." Yolei said.

"Hey." Micheal said.

"What's up?" Willis asked.

"Noot much,what are you two doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came here for a special delivery from Tai and Izzy to you two." Micheal said.

"Tai and Izzy asked you two to come here to bring Biyomon and Palmon to us." Mimi said.

"Yup,they said that since Davis was so grace such to bring Tasha to TK for Kari they thought they had to at least do something to equal what he did." Willis said.

"So he said that he brought Tasha to TK just for me huh?" Kari asked.

"That's what Tai thinks." Willis said.

"Oh..so you're not certain if that's the case?" Kari asked.

"Yeah but it sounds something that dumb dumb would do." Willis said sarcasticly.

"He's not stupiid." Kari said.

"Ah...sorry." Willis said.

"It's okay I just wish everybody would stop calling my brother and Davis stupid..well maybe not everybody." Kari said as she looked at Sora.

Sora blushed upon realizing what Kari was getting at.

"*sigh* Now back to the main subject we were told to bring Biyomon and Palmon here cause Tai and..." Micheal said.

"You already explained that." Mimi said.

"Yeah I only explained one reason why they had us bring them here." Willis said.

"Oh okay." Sora said.

"*sigh* The other reason was cause they wanted their princesses to share their vacation with their Digimon." Willis said.

Sora and Mimi both blushed deeply upon hearing this.

"Izzy really said that I'm his princess?" Mimi asked.

Micheal looked at Mimi sighed and said "Yes his exact words were I want the most beautiful princess to be able to share her vacation with her favorite girl Palmon.".

Mimi stood there in silence for about thirty seconds then said "Wow I never knew he felt that way,he didn't show any kind of reaction that would lead me to believe that he actually liked me like that when we made our deal.".

"Really cause from what he said that he was very excited to hear that he was gonna to be the boyfriend of the hottest girl in the world." Micheal said.

Mimi blushed even more upon hearing this meanwhile Sora was still blushing which Kari noticed so she said "I guess this means he really was serious huh?".

Sora looked at Kari and said "Apprentally.".

"Serious about what?" Biyomon asked.

Kari looked down at Biyomon and said "When Tai gets back from his vacation he's gonna propose properly to Sora.".

"What do you mean propose?" Biyomon asked.

"I mean that sometime in the future Tai and Sora are gonna get married and hopefully for my mom's sake have a couple of kids." Kari said as she looked at a still blushing Sora.

"Yeah but that won't be anytime soon." Sora said.

"Wait if Tai proposes to Sora wouldn't that make him your fiance Sora?" Biyomon asked as she looked at Sora.

"Yes it would Biyomon." Sora said.

"And that would make you very happy right?" Biyomon asked.

Sora smiled then said "That would make me the happiest girl in the world Biyomon." Sora said.

"Well then I approve." Biyomon said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I said that I approve Tai proposing to you since it will make the happiest girl in the world."  
Biyomon said.

"Ah..*sigh* thanks Biyomon." Sora said.

"Not a problem." Biyomon said with a smile she and Sora then looked over at a still silent Mimi.

"Mimi are you okay?" Sora asked.

Mimi snapped out of her dazed state and looked at her friend and said "Yeah I just never thought he would feel this way about me.".

"Yeah well first loves can do strange things to a guy,I mean look at Tai it's not everyday that he proposes to me even though he did in his own little weird way." Sora said.

Kari and Yolei chuckled upon hearing this.

Biyomon looked at Sora and said "Well Tai is weird.".

"True but he's alot weirder then any other guy I've ever met." Sora said.

"What do you consider normal weird?" Mimi asked.

"Izzy." Sora said.

"Yeah I know,*sigh* he's weird." Mimi said.

"I don't think he is." Micheal said with a smirk.

"Oh..and why not?" Mimi asked.

"Cause any guy would go gaga over you." Micheal said.

"*sigh* Micheal what have I always told you about flattering me?" Mimi asked.

"That it would get a good bruise on my cheek." Micheal said.

"Right,so why do still try to flatter me?" Mimi asked.

"Cause you don't mind when Izzy flatters you." Micheal said.

"*sigh* What does Izzy have to do with this conversation?" Mimi asked.

"Ah..ah nothing sorry,but I wasn't really trying to flatter you." Micheal said.

"Ah..*sigh* you know Micheal this is exactly why I broke up with you." Mimi said.

"Wait you two dated?" Kari asked.

"Yeah but bfor only two months due to this one." Mimi said.

"I know I know,and I'm glad to hear that you have found someone who truly makes you happy." Micheal said.

"Ah...really?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah I know that after what I did to you that you and I could never be together so I made a promise to myself that no matter who you dated I would be happy as long as he made you happy." Micheal said.

"Ah..thank you..and sorr..." Mimi said.

"You have nothing to aplogize for Mimi you did the right thing when you broke up with me."  
Micheal said.

"Yeah but..." Mimi said.

"*sigh* Don't even start Mimi he's not going to listen." Sora said.

"Ah..why?" Mimi asked.

"Cause his minds made up and once it's made up no one can change it trust me I know that kind of reaction from experience." Sora said.

"Tai's done that to you?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah a couple of times." Sora said.

"Still over protective?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah not so much with Kari though." Sora said.

"I don't know about that." Kari said.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Cause just think of how he's goin be when me and Davis start dating." Kari said.

"You don't have to worry about that I'll keep him under wraps." Sora said.

"Yeah but what about when Tai and Davis go over to Kyoto for the meetings." Kari asked.

Gatomon looked up at Kari and said "Don't worry Agumon and Veemon will stop him.".

"Isn't Agumon in the Digital World?" Biyomon asked.

"No he's with Tai right now." Willis said.

"Oh good,um when is Tai coming back to Odaiba?" Biyomon asked as she looked up at Sora.

"Tuesday why?" Sora asked.

"Cause I need to talk to Agumon about something important." Biyomon said with a barely visable blush on her cheeks due to her being pink.

Sora chuckled then asked "Does it have anything to do with you asking him to be your boyfriend?".

"Ah...maybe." Biyomon said.

"Good to hear." Sora said.

"Thanks." Biyomon said.

The two then continued to converse with the others until TK,Tasha and their Digimon finally arrived.

END OF CHAPTER

author's notes - there you go koumiloccness I hope you like it and since now it's offical that Tai and Sora are a couple Yolei and Ken are a couple TK and Tasha are kind of a couple Izzy and Mimi are a couple that just leaves one major coplue left Davis and Kari ohhhhh this gonna be so muccch fuuuun yeah anyway sorry for the delay but chapter 12 isn't gonna take long since I'm alright halfway finished writing so expect that and finally THANK YOU for 10 Reviews 749 Hits 2 Favs and 1 Alert I am very thankful for all those who have read this story but on a major note.

PLEASE GIVE SOME MORE REVIEWS the only two people who reviewing are Koumiloccness and Lordpata (thanks you two) I really appreciate if others would review


	12. Don't worry about me I'm fine

Digidestined Lovers Vacation

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any other products in this story.

Chapter 12 Don't worry about me I'm fine

Meanwhile Izzy,Ken,Joe,Cody and their Digimon were walking around the same mall that Tai's group were in a few hours ago.

"Hey Izzy." Cody said.

Izzy looked at Cody and asked "What's up?".

"Did you really mean what you said to Micheal about Mimi?" Cody asked.

"Yup sure did." Izzy said.

"Can't blame you for feeling that way." Joe said.

"Really and here I thought that you'd be upset that she's staying with me." Izzy said.

"Why would I be upset?" Joe asked.

"Cause you had a huge crush on Mimi when we were younger." Izzy said.

"*sigh* That's true but I know it wouldn't work between us." Joe said.

"You don't know that something will work unless you actually try to make it work." Cody said.

"*sigh* True but I've already tried." Joe said.

"When?" Izzy asked.

"Before Mimi went to Hawaii four years ago,I sent her a gift and all she did was return it and say that she already had fallen for someone." Joe said.

"Did she tell you who it was?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah you." Joe said.

"Ah..really,*sigh* so that's why she was so excited when I accepted her deal." Izzy said.

"What was the deal anyway?" Cody asked.

"She stayed with me and my family until we head to the Bahamas and I'd become her boyfriend." Izzy said.

"That's it?" Ken asked.

"No she also told Izzy that he couldn't have his labtop this weekend." Tentomon said.

"Yeah unfortunatly she took my labtop." Izzy said.

"Which basically means that she's already got you on a leach." Ken said.

"Yeah unfortunatly." Izzy said as he put his head down.

"Now I see where Yolei got her advice from." Ken said.

"Yeah that sounds like something Yolei would do to you or Davis." Cody said.

"What do you mean to Davis?" Ken asked.

"I mean that if Yolei and Davis were dating then she'd have a very tight leach on him." Cody said.

"Um Cody I think that can never happen." Ken said.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"*sigh* Cause those two drive each other nuts." Ken said.

"Oh yeah right." Cody said.

Izzy then looked at Ken and asked "How long have you and Yolei been dating?".

"Two weeks." Ken said.

"So about a week after you joined us right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"So I'm guessing that you've had a crush on her even when you were the Digimon Emperor."  
Cody said.

"*sigh* Yes Cody." Ken said.

"Did you ask her or did she ask you?" Cody asked.

"*sigh* I asked her." Ken said.

"Oh,um am I annoying you with my questions?" Cody asked.

"No it's fine." Ken said.

"You sure?" Cody asked.

"Yup...I'm just worried about something." Ken said.

"You worried about Yolei and if she's gonna overdue herself again?" Wormmon asked.

"Yeah since she has a bad habit of overduing herself with shopping." Ken said.

"Why don't you call her and tell that it worries you?" Cody asked.

"Cause I don't want to worry her." Ken said.

"*sigh* Just call h..." Wormmon said until Ken's cell phone went off.

"I wonder if that's her." Ken said as he put his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello this is..." Ken said until he heard someone yell which made him pull the cell phone away from his ear.

"Who's that?" Wormmon asked as he covered his ears.

"*sigh* It's defiantly Yolei." Ken said then he put his cell phone back against his ear and asked "Yolei are you okay?".

"Yeah sorry TK and Tasha just told us that they are going to be dating once we get to the Bahamas,and I over reacted sorry for yelling on the phone like that." Yolei said.

"It's alright but who's Tasha?" Ken asked.

"Oh yeah forgot you've never met Tasha she is Tai and Kari's cousin,she's about Kari's age,  
she has blond..." Yolei said.

"Yolei...Yolei I don't need full details and life story of Tasha I just wanted to know who she is in a short description." Ken said.

Oh..um sorry I'm just very excited." Yolei said.

"That's obvious." Wormmon said.

"Hey I heard that Wormmon don't make me tell Hawkmon that you're being mean to me." Yolei said.

"Whop de do like she's going to do anything." Wormmon said as Ken handed him his cell phone.

"Okay..." Yolei said then she passed the phone to Hawkmon and Wormmon heard her say that he was being mean to her.

"*sigh* Are you being mean to Yolei again Wormmon?" Hawkmon asked.

"Um all I said was it was obvious that she was over excited that's all." Wormmon said.

"That's all really?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yup." Wormmon said.

"*sigh* Okay I believe you this time just please be good okay?" Hawkmon asked.

"Gotcha." Wormmon said.

"Okay I'll see you..." Hawkmon said.

"Tuesday." Wormmon said.

"Huh,I thought you guys were coming back on Monday." Hawkmon said.

"No we've decided to stay an extra day to watch another wresting show." Wormmon said.

"Oh okay you behave yourself and try not to scare people if they're just talking with Ken." Hawkmon said.

"Don't worry I won't." Wormmon said.

"Promise me you won't." Hawkmon said.

"*sigh* I promise..." Wormmon said.

"No sighing I want you to mean what you say." Hawkmon said.

"*sigh* Sorry bout that." Wormmon said.

"Okay and?" Hawkmon asked.

"I promise you that I won't try to scare people if they just want to talk to Ken." Wormmon said.

"Thank you now could you please put Ken on cause Yolei really wants to talk to him." Hawkmon said.

"*giggle* Sure seeya Tuesday Hawkmon." Wormmon said.

"Bye have fun and be good sweetie." Hawkmon said.

Wormmon blushed upon hearing this then he handed the fun to Ken and said "She really wants to talk to you.".

"*giggle* Thamks Wormmon." Ken said then put the phone up to his ear and teased "What's so important that you need to intrupt my vacation?".

"Hey that's rude, I was just worrying about you that's all." Yolei said.

"So you worried just like me huh?" Ken teased.

"Yeah so what...hey wait what are you worried about?" Yolei asked.

"*I'm worried about you overduing yourself with the shopping you're doing with all the money that you now have." Ken said.

"*sigh* When was the last time I ever overdue myself with shopping?" Yolei asked.

"Last Saturday when you and Hawkmon dragged me and Wormmon to go shopping with you and in the end I had to carry you out cause you were extremely tired." Ken said.

Yolei blushed upon hearing this then asked "Yeah about that I was wndering if you considered that our first date?".

"No." Ken said.

"Why not?" Yolei asked.

"Cause for one you had asked me to go shopping with to go shopping with me,two Wormmon and Hawkmon were with us and finally we both agreed to have our first date and tell everybody our secret after we were done with our Digidestined duties remember." Ken said.

"Oh..yeah sorry um..." Yolei said.

"You really want to go on a date don't you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Yolei said through her blushing cheeks.

"Well I promise you that when I get back to Odiaba on Tuesday the first thing I'm gonna do after putting my stuff in my apartment is taking you out all day okay." Ken said.

"All day you promise?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah after all I did promise you that I would take you on a date when I asked you to be my girlfriend." Ken said.

Yolei blushed even more then said "Oh thank you so very much I've been worried about that all day.".  
"Then why didn't you just tell me you know I would've listened?" Ken asked.

"Cause I'm very nervous about us." Yolei said.

"Why..oh yeah right um well don't...ah." Ken said nervously.

"*giggle* Thanks Kenny." Yolei said.

"What did I do?" Ken asked.

"You made me realize that I'm not the only one that's nervous and I'm sorry." Yolei said.

"*sigh* You have nothing to sorry about." Ken said.

"Yes I do I made you listen to my stupid complaints." Yolei said.

"*sigh* Yolei none of the complaints that you have ever made are stupid besides I like it when you complain." Ken said.

"Huh why?" Yolei asked.

"Cause it let's me know how you feel about our relationship." Ken said.

"Ah...thanks for always listening Ken." Yolei said.

"Not a problem,now I have something to complain about will you listen?" Ken asked.

"Of course." Yolei said.

END OF CHAPTER.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - Okay there's a little more Kenyako forya I would to thank all of the Kenyako fanfic writers out there for there stories cause without that I wouldn't have been able to figure how I could get Ken and Yolei to become a couple oh and also Hawkmon is a girl in this fanfic I don't care if he's a guy in the actual anime in my story he's a she okay . 


End file.
